13 Reasons Why
by Yami Uchiha
Summary: “You can’t stop the future. You can’t rewind the past. The only way to learn the secret is to press play.” Based of the Book Th1rteen R3asons Why by Jay Asher.
1. Tapes

**This is my first Yu-gi-oh GX fic. I based it of the Book Th1rteen R3asons Why by Jay Asher. The plot is entirely his but the characters are not his nor mine. The chapter is short because one, i didnt save the orginal copy and two i accidentally closed it. And three I didn't know if you guys would like it or not. The story is Fan based only. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Summary:

"You can't stop the future. You can't rewind the past. The only way to learn the secret is to press play."

* * *

All our knowledge merely helps us to die a more painful death than animals that know nothing. ~Maurice Maeterlinck

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

There are many ways to describe Alexis Rhodes, beautiful, charming, smart, and kind; the list could go on. But no one would have guessed the latest word to describe her. Dead. That's right, Alexis Rhodes—Queen of Obelisk Blue—is dead.

Two days ago, she was sent to the infirmary because Ms. Fontaine saw her on the floor barely breathing. She rushed her to the hospital wing, but it was too late. She was already dead. There were many rumors going around about why she died, but only two causes. Both causes involved pills. Some kids said it was an overdose, but most think suicide.

"I can't believe it," Atticus murmured. "She's dead." He sat on his bed, a little brown package behind him. It had no return address. His best friend was leaning against the doorframe.

"Open it." Zane said. He was referring to the package Atticus received from Ms. Dorothy earlier on that day.

"It's probably something from a fan girl." Atticus said. Normally, he would love to have something from an admirer, but he wasn't in the mood today.

"You never know, it might not be. Just open it." Zane said.

Atticus sighed and asked Zane to hand him the scissors. Zane smirked—he won the argument—and then handed his friend the scissors. Atticus hesitated before opening the package. All that was in there were seven tapes, a few walkman, and a cassette player.

"What the hell!" Atticus bellowed. He was furious. "Is this some sick kind of joke?" Atticus growled out.

Zane gave no reply. Instead he grabbed a cassette tape that had the number one painted on in pink nail polish.

'The person wrote with nail polish?' Zane mused.

"What are you doing?" Atticus growled out.

"Whoever sent these wanted you to listen to them Atticus." Zane responded.

"And how do you know that?" Atticus barked out. He was in a foul mood now.

"If they didn't why would they go through all the trouble of sending stuff to play the tapes in? Cassette tapes are out dated. It's hard to find something that actually plays them. They must want you to listen to the tape pretty badly." Zane responded.

"Fine, we will listen to the tape." Atticus grumbled. Zane slipped the tape into the cassette player and pressed play.

They waited for a few minutes. Nothing, not even a word came from the tape.

"See, I told you! It is some sick—" Atticus was cut off by a female voice. A voice both boys knew so well.

_You received seven tapes, there are thirteen sides. A story is on each side. Each story explains a reason why. A reason why what you ask? Well I'm not going to tell you right now. The only way you are going to learn the reason is if you listen to all the tapes. And no fast forwarding or you won't get the full story. Listen closely, because I know you will not believe what you are hearing. But _everything _I say in these tapes is true. Now, anyone on this tape received a map with red stars on it. Each star places a part in my tale. You might want to keep the map with you for as long as you are listening to the tapes. The map plays an important role throughout my tale._

Atticus pressed pause on the machine. He couldn't believe it. Alexis's voice was on the tape. It was Alexis who sent him the tapes. Now the only question is why?

"We need to get the others to listen to this." Zane said. Atticus nodded.

The two teens headed down to the Slifer dorm. They didn't even knock; they just walked right into Jaden Yuki's dorm.

"Hey guys! I guess you guys decided to join us?" Jaden said, grinning at them. Bastion, Chazz and Syrus were with Jaden in his crowded dorm.

"No guys, we need you to come with us, pronto." Atticus said.

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"We got something from Alexis." Zane responded.

The younger males' eyes widened. They nodded anyway.

They all headed towards Atticus and Zane's dorm.

* * *

"Okay, so what did you get from Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"And how did you get it when she is dead?" Bastion asked.

"Atticus got a package from Ms. Dorothy and cassette tapes where in the package." Zane replied.

"How do you know it was from Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"We played the first tape. It was Alexis's voice." Atticus responded.

The others were silent. They had nothing else to say except. "Play the tape for us." It was Jaden who said that. Atticus nodded. He pressed the rewind button. Once the tape was back to the beginning, he pressed play.

The listened to the tape, all the way up until the part where Zane and Atticus stopped. When Atticus pressed pause, he asked. "Did you guys get a map?" They nodded. They didn't know what the map was for, until now.

"Do you guys want to continue listening?" Zane asked.

"Yeah!" Jaden said Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Continue," Bastion said. Chazz nodded as well; he was starting at the cassette tape in the machine. Atticus nodded and pressed play.

_Now I know the first person on the tap brought friends to listen as well. Am I right Atticus? But you only have five, not including yourself, of the thirteen people on these tapes. So all I ask is that you send it to the next person after your name. That goes for everyone. And if you are listening with my brother, all I want you to do is send to the person that is after your tape. And if you don't, the second copy of these tapes will be released publicly. And believe me; you do not want that to happen. It will ruin you. I guarantee you that. Now how about I start the first story?_

The boys waited for Alexis to continue. They couldn't believe their ears. Nothing made sense to them. They had no idea what was going on. The only thing they could do as of now was to continue to listen.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you guys thought. Please Review!**


	2. Atticus

**Thank you for the Reviews and Story Alerts. I'm trying to update a lot, because unlike my other story, I have the full plot, just not everything on the cassette tapes planned out. I have the list and everything else done. **

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_Atty, Atty, Atty. My dear over protective brother, you must be confused about all of this. Well, I can't say you didn't deserve it. You started all of this. Everything that caused me to make these tapes was started by you. You started my snowball effect. Dating was all you ever thought about. Why you wanted me to date those guys I didn't know why. I complied though._

'What was so bad about wanting her to be happy?' Atticus asked himself silently.

_How did you, my darling older brother, play a role in my story? I will tell you. On my fifth date you set me up on two weeks ago—the one with Harrington—he kissed me. He stole my first kiss. Then he bragged to his friends about it. I beat the shit out of him twice, once for kissing me and again for telling his friends._

"So that was why Harrington had a black eye." Chazz murmured.

"I think he deserved it." Syrus said. Jaden nodded his head in agreement.

Zane smirked. Atticus chuckled quietly, before feeling bad. This wasn't a good time to laugh.

_A week later people, mostly in the girls' dorm, started calling me names like 'Slut', 'Tramp', and 'Whore'. Most of them didn't say it to my face, but gossip gets around. See that is the thing about gossip, it is hurtful and idiotic. But for some reason, no one can get enough of it. It is addicting because somehow it makes you feel powerful. It makes you feel better than the other person. It is a way of empowerment, a stupid way but a way none the less. Now are you wondering why this tape isn't about Harrington?_

"I was wondering that. He did technically start the rumor by bragging about it to his friends." Bastion mused. They nodded. Bastion had a point.

_Well he has a tape as well. It is just about a different issue. This tape is about you Atticus because if you never convinced me to go out with Harrington, he would have never stolen my first kiss. If he never stole my first kiss those rumors would have never spread. You are probably wondering about the rumors, aren't you Atticus?_

"We all are." Zane murmured. "I haven't heard any rumor about, Lexi. She is just too nice to have a rumor started about her."

"I agree. Alexis had never done anything wrong to anyone that I can remember." Atticus said, as he pressed pause on the cassette tape.

"Besides that one time she was in the Society of Light. She acted extremely rude to _almost_ all of us." Bastion said as he glanced at Zane and Chazz.

"The only reason she was nice to us was because of Sartorius. I was a part of the Society of Light and she was nice to me. After I lost the duel to Jaden, I quit the Society of Light and she was rude to me as well." Chazz said.

"Why was she nice to my big Bro then?" Syrus asked.

"Sartorius wanted to collect Zane. After all, Zane is the number one duelist at the school. To have him and Alexis in the Society of Light was like being Royalty. The King and Queen of Obelisk Blue in one roof, under his control—he wanted that. Alexis was a way to get him. After all, Zane and Alexis were very close. We all know that if she wanted, she could make him do anything."

Zane nodded. Although he hated to admit it, he would have done practically anything for her. "I'm not the only one, Chazz. You, Jaden, Syrus, and Atticus would have done anything she asked as well."

"I'm not denying it. I liked her more than a friend. Atticus is her brother and Jaden and Syrus…I don't know why."

"We are her friend, That's why!" Jaden said.

"Were." Atticus corrected. Jaden gave him a confused look.

"She's dead. You _were _her friend, when she was alive."

"We still are her friends."

"The word 'are' is a present tense phrase, Jaden." Bastion said. "You can't really use a present tense word with a person who is dead since they are not technically in the present. Therefore, Atticus is correct about using the word 'were' instead of 'are' when referring to Alexis."

"Who cares?" Jaden huffed.

"Yeah, Jay isn't the smartest," Jaden shot Syrus a look, "when it comes to grammar."

Zane was growing bored of the conversation. He wanted to listen to the tapes more. So, he pressed play.

_Well, the rumors were caused by a girl who didn't like me. She also has a tape on here, so I won't get into too much detail about her in your tape, brother. All I can tell you is that she was jealous of me, for what I do not know. Envy is one of the seven deadly sins for a reason after all. Wasn't that one of your favorite sayings, Atty? I think it was. I still remember the day you told me that. I think it was the day you introduced me to Zane. I got mad at our cousin for getting her way all the time and you told me not to get jealous over something stupid. Then you made me laugh and we took a walk to the park, just the two of us. At the park we, well I seeing how you already knew them, happened to meet Zane and Syrus. Too bad my life wasn't like that all the times. It would have been wonderful if everything was fun, and there weren't any problems. But, it cannot be like that. _

"_God hath not promised skies always blue, flower-strewn pathways all our lives through. God hath not promised sun without rain, joy without sorrow, peach without pain."_

"But, God hath promised strength for the journey, rest for the labor, light for the way, grace for the trials, Help from above, unfailing sympathy and undying love." Atticus said. He finished off the phrase for Alexis, knowing that she would not.

Jaden looked at Atticus in confusion, along with Bastion. "What?"

"It's something their family always said." Zane replied.

_Yes, I know there is more to that saying, dear brother. But, it really never helped me. The only part that seemed to make since was the phrase I said, the one I learned the fastest, and the only one I remembered by heart. Now, I need to get back on track. The whole reason why this tape is about you, Atticus, and not the girl or Harrington is because if you never made me go on those dates Harrington would have never kissed me. Then he would have never boasted about it, and the girl wouldn't have started the rumor. _

"So it was suicide," Bastion murmured.

"We kind of figured that out!" Atticus snapped at Bastion. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. Alexis, his darling little sister, committed suicide.

_I never wanted to go on those dates Atticus. But I went on them anyway. Why you ask? It was a simple answer. I love you Atticus. You are my brother and I would do anything to make you proud of me. I would do whatever I can just to make you happy that I was your sister._

"I was always happy. I was always proud of her." The grieving older brother said under his breath.

_I guess I should say that I did love you, that you were my brother and that I would have done anything for you. Seeing how I am dead. Seeing how I…I can't say the word right now. But by the time you get these tapes, I will be dead. I don't mean to upset you Atticus. You were a great brother. You were almost always there for me. _Almost.

"What does she mean by almost?" Atticus wondered out loud. The other boys in the room had to agree. As far as they knew, Atticus—although he always joked around with her pretending to be her 'Cupid' and trying to get her to fall in love—he was always there for her.

_You are probably wondering why I said almost. Well I will tell you. You seemed to disappear. You never really hung out with me like you use to. You would go over to Jaden's dorm and hang with him and Syrus. You often hung out with Chazz and Bastion. You always hung out with Zane. But for some reason, you never had time for me. "Sorry, Lex, I have homework" or "Sorry, I'm hanging out with the guys, maybe later" but later never came. You were starting to hang out with them so much that they started using the same excuses as you. I was left alone. You abandoned me, just like your old dorm. And yes, I know I used a simile, so when you listen to this Bastion. Don't comment on it._

"She thought we forgot about her?" Zane mumbled quietly out loud. He was surprised.

"We _never_ forgot about her. Why would she think that?" Atticus cried out. He was upset that she would think that. Sure, he hadn't spent much time with her recently, but he never forgot about her. Never.

"Well, we haven't really hung out with her that much. It isn't very surprising for her to assume that. Even Jaden hadn't been hanging out with her, and he can make time for about anyone." Chazz said.

Zane frowned. 'I never forgot about you, Alexis.' He thought. 'In fact, I couldn't get you out of my mind.'

_I was abandoned by you. Just like everything else you grew bored of. It hurt, Atticus. It really did. I thought that at least out of everyone in this school I could count on you. But even you let me down. I had no sun, only rain. I had no joy, only sorrow. And I damn sure had no peace, I only had pain. No fucking strength for my damn journey. I didn't have any rest for my labor—no matter how much work I did. There was no light for the way; I was lost in the dark. There was no such thing as grace in my trials. You wouldn't have received these tapes if I had help from above, or undying love. Sympathy was never an issue. I never wanted it, and luckily I never received any._

"Alexis," Atticus said quietly. He was sad, he actually wanted to cry.

_Flip the tape to hear the next story._

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about the second chapter. I am trying to make it a short story so that I can get it done quickly. It really is only a side story. I am out of ideas for my other story, so I decided to do this one. I was dared to do a Yu-gi-Oh GX fanfiction by my friend. I can not turn down a challenge. I hope you liked the Chapter though. So please review!**


	3. Jim

**I know in this a little of the plot, but I need to make it happen. So if you read the book you will know what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: The plot is not mine, nor is the characters. This story is purely fan based **

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine. That was one of the many ways to describe the next person on my tapes, the person this tape is all about. Think about it. Who is the one who wears the cowboy hat on campus? If you guessed James Crocodile Cook, then you are correct. You are probably wondering why you of all people are on the list. After all, you were very kind to me when my brother started to not avoid me._

"I never avoided her." Atticus huffed.

"She was referring to when we "abandoned" her. After all we didn't really attempt to hang out with her." Bastion said.

"I might have not hung out with her often, but I did not avoid her." Atticus barked at Bastion.

"Both of you shut up!" Syrus barked out. This surprised everyone.

"Sy?" Jaden said with surprise.

"I am trying to listen to what she is saying! And now thanks you guys we have to rewind it!" Syrus said. He began to rewind the tape until the thought it was where they left off. Luckily he was close.

_You were very kind to me when my brother started to avoid me. You and Sadie both were extremely kind. Then we started to hang out less. I do not know the cause, but our new formed grew seemed to disperse, just like my old one. Well, I was the one to disperse. You dated Sadie. We still talked, but only in the halls. We weren't close but we still acted civil towards each other. Well, until you started that list. You must be thinking that this had to be something else. That your little list was not a part of my snow ball effect. Well, it is. Your list caused a lot of problems. It caused problems with me and Sadie and it caused problems with other students. I was actually amazed you managed to keep the list from by brother and _his_ friends. That is quite a feat to be able to keep something from Zane and Atticus, especially since they were only two seats behind you. So tell me, how could you not keep it from me when I was on the other side of the room, nowhere near you?_

"What list?" Jaden asked.

"You will find out in a second. If I know Alexis like I think I do, she will mention it in a moment." Unlike the brunette, Chazz new exactly what list she was talking about; he even voted on the list.

_Oh yes, I know why. Every student that got the list was snickering and looking at me. So when it got to the person behind me, I snatched it from them. I was really surprised. Best Ass and Bust in Duel Academy? Not just in Obelisk Blue, but in Duel academy? I couldn't believe it. You thought I had a nice ass and that my chest was...how'd you put it? Oh yeah, big enough to use as a pillow and snuggle your face into it. _

Atticus's eye twitched. "I am going to kill him!" Atticus roared.

_You know, the sad thing was that some of the people who use to be my friend—or so I thought—even took part in your little survey. I won't mention them. They know who they are. But it wasn't that, that made me upset. It was what happened afterwards, when I was getting more cards for my deck. Despite what most believe, I hated homework and I did my best to prolong it as much as I could. Anyway, when I was at the student story, Sadie and Ms. Dorothy were both gone. Instead, there was a little old man who always filled in for her. He never spoke to me, but I really didn't mind. That is G-7 on your map, by the way. It happens to be the first star, since really the rumors were everywhere; I felt no need to mark a spot._

_The man never spoke to anyone that I was aware of. But that day he and I were both there, there happened to be another student as well. He didn't show up until I was at the cash register. I was buying some candy._

They could hear Alexis sigh in content. They all knew she had a sweet tooth. The best gift to get her during a holiday was in fact candy. It was easy to find and plenty of it. Her eyes always lit up when she opened her gifts and found candy. Candy was probably her favorite gift out of all the things she got.

_It's hard to decide when coming to candy. So many flavors and types, but I love them all. After about, ten minutes I decided on a classic. A Hershey bar, just a plain milk chocolate Hershey bar. I began to dig in to by bag for some cash when I heard the bell ring, signaling that the old and I man were not alone anymore. 'Hey Frank!' he said. I didn't know his name was Frank, and then again if I looked at his name tag, then maybe I would have. The voice was easy to recognize. It was Tyranno Hassleberry. I didn't mind at first, he was a close friend to Jaden and never really did anything wrong to me before. 'Do you know who this cutie is?' He asked Frank. I tensed up; the only other person in the place was me. So he had to have been talking about me. Frank didn't say a word, but his eyes looked at from Hassleberry to me._

"Cutie? Since when did he call her cutie?" Chazz asked. The others shrugged.

'_She's Best Ass and Bust in the school!' he told Frank. Then he had the nerve to grab my ass. He groped me. All because of your damn list Jim. I hope you're happy because your list became extremely popular. So popular that someone had the nerve to sexually assault me._

Atticus got up and stormed out of the room. Jaden blinked and looked towards the direction Atticus went. Then he stopped the tape. "Atticus?" he called out.

"It's no use. Come on." Zane said. He got up from his seat and walked out the door. The other teens quickly followed him.

"Where are we going, Bro?" Syrus asked.

"To make sure that Atticus doesn't get kicked out of the school." The elder Truesdale said.

"Why would he get kicked out?" Jaden, the clueless Slifer asked.

"You'll find out." The Obelisk blue said. They finally caught up to Atticus.

* * *

"Hassleberry!" Atticus called out. He headed towards Tyranno with a deadly aura.

"Hey! Whatcha ya doin'?" He said.

Atticus didn't respond to Tyranno's question. Instead he punched him, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Tyranno asked. He cupped his cheek.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you do that to her!" Atticus growled out. By this time a crowd had formed around them.

"What I do? Who'd I do it to?" Tyranno asked in shock. He never saw the elder Rhodes like this.

Atticus didn't say anything. He just punched Hassleberry again and again. Tyranno began to throw a few, weak, punches as well. One of Hassleberry's friends decided to help him out but was stopped by Zane.

"Stay out of it." Zane told him.

"And if I don't?" The boy sneered. He received a punch to the face, by none other than Zane Truesdale. The other students who crowded around them were shocked. Zane actually punched a guy.

"Atticus Rhodes! Tyranno Hassleberry! Zane Truesdale! Get into Chancellor Sheppard's Office now!" A new voice yelled out. It was Crowler's.

The three boys did, unwillingly. "The rest of you go. There is nothing to see here so get moving!"

Bastion, Chazz, Jaden, and Syrus had no other choice except to go back to the Slifer dorm and wait for Atticus and Zane to get back.

* * *

"Yes? What is it, Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"These boys were fighting." Crowler said. Chancellor Sheppard looked surprised.

"Atticus and Zane were fighting?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

"Yeah, Rhodes hit me!" Hassleberry said.

"Mr. Hassleberry, you are excused." Chancellor Sheppard said. Crowler's eyes widened. "You let him go but not our best students! He gets into more fights than Jaden gets 'F's'!" Crowler growled out.

"I am well aware of that, Crowler. However, I need to talk to Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Truesdale alone. So may you please escort Mr. Hassleberry back to his dorm, Crowler?"

Crowler nodded his head. He glared at the Ra yellow student. "Follow me." Then he walked out the door.

"So why did you want to see us?" Zane asked.

"I am assuming you punched Hassleberry because of the tapes?" Sheppard asked.

The two Obelisk boys' eyes widened. "You know about the tapes?" Sheppard just nodded.

"How far did you get into the second tape?" He asked the two teenagers.

"Atticus stormed out after he heard that Hassleberry groped Alexis." Zane replied.

"How do you know about the tapes?" Atticus asked. "Are you on the list?"

Chancellor Sheppard shook his head no. "I am not on the list."

"Then how do you know about the tapes?" Zane questioned.

"I have the second copy." The chancellor replied.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review. **


	4. Sadie

**I updated! And thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is not mine, nor is the characters. This story is purely fan based.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"You have the second copy?" Atticus asked in pure shock. Alexis gave their chancellor the second copy. 'What was she thinking?' He screeched silently.

"Did you listen to them?" Zane asked.

"I did. In fact, I gave her the cassette tapes." Atticus shot him a look of hatred. "If I knew what she was planning to do with them, Atticus, I would have never given them to her."

"Why did you give them to her?" Atticus said as he tried to calm his temper.

"She came to talk to me and ended up giving me her White Veil and her Cyber Angel card. I have no clue why, but she wouldn't let me refuse so I accepted. I asked her if she would like anything in return, and she started crying."

"She cried?" Zane and Atticus asked in surprise.

Sheppard nodded. "She just burst out crying. After I calmed her down, she ended up asking me if I had anything portable to record stuff that I didn't use. I figured it was probably to record class discussions and I told her that I did and a month later a box was on my desk and some cassette tapes were inside. I listened to them all, but it didn't make sense because she was still in class that day. The next day Ms. Fontaine called me into the hospital wing and she was dead."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Atticus growled out. He was at his breaking point. "If you knew she was going to kill herself why didn't you fucking stop her? She could have still been alive if you did."

"Atticus," Zane said in a calm tone. "I'm sure he tried."

"No, Zane he is partially right. But, I didn't finish listening to the tapes until around Five in the morning. I figured I could talk to her before or during her first class. But I didn't get the chance. I am sorry, Atticus, honestly."

"Sorry won't bring her back." Atticus murmured silently.

"He isn't the only one at fault, Atticus. We all are." Zane said.

"What do you mean by that?" Atticus growled out.

"You heard the first tape, Atticus. Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, and I are also on there. We must have done something wrong." Zane said.

"You didn't Zane." Atticus murmured. "You never did anything wrong to her."

"I was on the tapes, I must have." Zane replied. 'Let's hope it's not for the reason I think.' He prayed silently.

"Atticus is right, Zane." Sheppard told the young male. Zane looked at Sheppard with one eyebrow raised. "But, I think you guys should go back to listening to the tapes. So, you are excused."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Atticus and Zane said. Both boys were wondering what he was talking about.

"Oh, and boys, take this." Sheppard tossed the boys a small box. They opened the box. Inside were Alexis's two cards. "Thank you." Atticus murmured. Then him and Zane left.

* * *

Once they got to their dorm room the called Jaden and the others using Atticus's PDA. Jaden answered.

"Get back to our dorm." Atticus said.

"Alright, we are on our way." Jaden told them before hanging up.

A few minutes later the gang arrived. "So what happened in Chancellor Sheppard's office? Are you guys in trouble? Do you have detention?" Jaden started asking questions as soon as he walked into the door.

"You idiot, stop asking so many questions." Chazz said, smacking Jaden on the head.

"Chancellor Sheppard has the second copy of the tapes." Zane responded.

"We aren't in any trouble, nor do we have detention."Atticus said.

"Oh—" Jaden said.

"Chancellor Sheppard has the second set of tapes?" Bastion asked.

"Yes." Atticus said.

"Can we please finish the tape?" Syrus asked.

The other boys nodded in agreement before gathering around the cassette player and Syrus pressed play.

_Your stupid list got me sexually assaulted and that was only the first time. There was many more times after Hassleberry. I will not name them however. Insert Tape two._

Chazz grabbed the cassette tape with the number two and put it in.

_Girls are very jealous. We tend to get over protective of the stupidest things. But, I can't say that I am not one of them. Isn't that right Sadie? You always got protective of Jim, just like I always got protective of my things. However, mine are possessions whereas yours is actually a person. I admit I was shocked that I was ranked higher than you in Jim's list, Sadie._

"I'm not." Syrus said out loud. Atticus gawked at him.

"Don't tell me you voted on that list as well, Sy." The elder Rhodes growled out.

Syrus gave no response; instead he returned his attention back to the tape.

_But that was no excuse for what you did. I had no control over Jim's actions and just because he was getting back at you by using me, it does not mean that I played a part in it. He knew that because the three of us hung out you would have been affected by my name being ranked higher than yours. But you didn't think that way did you?_

"_Alexis, you bitch! How dare you! You had no right to hook up with my ex-boyfriend."_

_Well, newsflash Sadie. I never hooked up with Jim. Just because he wanted to duel me instead of you when we first started to hang out did not mean he liked me. You did not duel, I did. That was the only reason he pestered me to duel. _

"_Sick twisted, slut." You said again when I tried to tell you the _truth._ Not some damn lie that you believed. But it was easier wasn't it? It was easier to believe a lie, because a lie made sense. It always does. It was so much easier for you to call me a slut than to believe the guy that you cherished so much actually was using me—without my consent—to get back at you. Lies were easier to live with, so you decided to believe the one Harrington started the one that makes me out to be a whore._

"How do we not know any of this?" Bastion asked. "We never knew she hung out with Jim or Sadie. Who is Sadie anyway?"

"Sadie is the girl who works with Ms. Dorothy." Jaden replied.

_Well just like everyone else, Sadie you were wrong. You are fucking wrong, just like every other god damn person who believes that rumor! I never touched Jim, not in a friendly way and I damn sure didn't touch him in a romantic way. I liked someone else, you will find out whom in a later tape. I use to believe that I could trust you, Sadie. I never thought you would believe those rumors. I guess I was wrong as well._

"She liked someone? I wonder who." Atticus was surprised. His sister never told him she liked someone. If she did, he wasn't listening. Atticus suddenly felt bad. Maybe, if he listened to her more she would still be alive.

_But I was shocked when you had the nerve to slap me. Was it so hard to listen to me trying to explain my side of the story; the one that I was just as innocent as you? I never wanted to be on the list. I despise that list still. But you had the nerves to slap me. Was it to shut me up or to release your anger? You knew I wouldn't fight you, I had no need. You never did anything to me before accept excuse me of being a slut. You were too afraid to take your anger out on the real villain, the one who caused this. You didn't want to take your anger out on Jim so you took it out on me. You are a real saint. Oh, look on your map, Sadie. A-19 is where you slapped me._

Alexis paused and took a deep breath. During that time, Syrus looked at A-19 on the map and his eyes widened. "But, that's—"

"That's were Sy?" Jaden asked.

_You slapped me right outside my brother's dorm room. He must have been gone or doing something pretty important to not be able to hear your screams. I mean seriously, you screamed so loud I bet half the school heard you. But just like the most of the students, I bet my brother decided to look the other way and pretend it didn't happen. However, I am going to assume that he wasn't in his room so he didn't hear what happened. It will make me feel better, so when you listen to this Sadie, ask him if he heard what you called me, and believe me he will know what you called me and what I asked you to do by the time these tapes reached you. And Atticus, I know you are listening, so if Sadie doesn't come to you…can you please find out the answer to my question? I know it won't really be any help if both of you don't do it. Hell I won't even know if you do it or not. But you guys will know, and just to make you feel a little safer. You won't be haunted by me if you don't do it—hell I won't know if you do it or not—and you will not die, nor will your mom. But the other people on these tapes, the ones who receive them after you, will know how conceded you really are._

"Oh, wow." Chazz murmured. He paused the tape.

"Will you do it if Sadie doesn't come up to you?" Bastion questioned.

"Yes, of course I will." Atticus said.

"Why?" Syrus asked. "She won't know."

"Syrus," this time it was Zane who spoke. "Don't be a jackass."

The other boys looked at Zane in shock.

"How would I be a jackass?" Syrus asked his older brother.

"If Alexis asked you do something for her since she is dead and unable to do it, would you do it for her?" Zane asked.

"Yes," Syrus said after thinking for awhile.

"Then don't be a jackass by asking Atticus why he would do it." Zane said. "Press play, Chazz."

_Unlike you Sadie, the next person's tale did not involve the rumor at all. But it did, however, hurt me just the same, especially since it was someone who I knew. I know by the time you hear this, Sadie you will be in shock. But you must remember it was your entire fault. You played a part in my destruction. _

"Why didn't she reach out?" Atticus asked. He didn't like to think about how his sister thought of her life. It seemed different. She was always so happy. At least she was happy every time he saw her. He would have never known that it was all an act if it hadn't been for her tapes.

"I don't know, but I wish she told us." Zane said in a quiet tone.

"She always seemed so happy; I never knew she was so upset." Jaden said in a quiet tone.

"None of his did, Jaden. If we did, we would have prevented it." Atticus said quietly.

"How could we have prevented it?" Syrus asked.

"We would have found a way." Chazz said.

Jaden nodded his head in agreement. "We would have found away to help her, Sy."

Atticus sighed. 'Alexis, why didn't you reach out? We could have helped you. Why didn't you try harder to reach out for help?'

_Roses are red, violets are blue. I know you want to start a new. I wish you good luck and bid you a due. Now flip the tape to hear my next tale._

"Why did she end it with a poem?" Syrus questioned.

"I don't know, but we will find out." Atticus said.

"Maybe it's a clue." Bastion said.

"What do you mean a clue?" Chazz asked.

"Well, maybe poetry has to do with the next tape." Bastion responded. But he instantly paled.

"You okay, Bastion?" Jaden asked.

Bastion's eyes were wide. "Oh no…" was all he said.

"Oh no what?" Atticus asked.

"The next tape…" Bastion said.

"What about the next tape?" Zane asked.

His eyes were still wide as he gazed at the machine in front of him. Bastion Misawa replied. "It's about me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review. **


	5. Bastion

**Okay I updated! I didn't have a computer yesterday, and I might not have it so often, but when I do I will attempt to update! I liked the reviews from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fanbased!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"The tape is about you?" Atticus asked credulously.

Bastion nodded his head.

"What if it isn't?" Syrus asked.

"It is." Bastion said feebly.

"Are you positive?" Chazz asked.

"I am as positive that the tape is about me as I am about water being made up of two molecules of hydrogen and one molecule of oxygen." Bastion said.

"That's pretty positive." Atticus said.

Zane nodded his head in agreement. "Let's find out who guessed it right." Zane flipped the tape and pressed the play button.

_I always felt I had a connection to poetry. I couldn't right it to save my life, but I loved reading it. I always pretended to play detective and try to decode the meaning of the poem, even at the age of 15. The greatest thing about poems was that the poem had a different meaning for everyone. There was always a deeper meaning in a poem that spoke to a certain person. I loved that, it made me feel...wanted. No matter how stupid that sounds. It really did. When I found myself spending more and more time by myself, I would often be in the library reading poetry books. My favorite Poet happened to be Edgar Allen Poe. Yes, he writes horror and gore stories like the "Tale-Tell Heart" or "The Raven", which is a personal favorite of mine. But he also writes sad poems. Poems I could relate to, in a weird sense._

"_Upon the upturn'd faces of a thousand roses that grew in an enchanted garden, where no wind dared to stir, unless on tiptoe—fell on the upturn'd faces of these roses that gave out, in return for their love—light. Their odorous souls in an ecstatic death—fell on the upturn'd roses that smiled and died in this parterre." ~ Edgar Allen Poe, a small part from his poem Helen II._

_You remember that one, right Bastion Misawa?_

"You were right; it was about you Bastion." Jaden said.

"Sh!" Syrus hushed them.

_You should. During my time in the Society of Light I found it most interesting that Sartorius would recruit you of all people. I first saw you at the poetry meeting. We were intended to discover the wonderful joys of poetry and how it can make you happy. Sartorius thought it would help us see the light even clearer. Well that was bullshit. It talked about murder, sorrow, and pain. I wanted to scream out "WHERE THE HELL IS THE HAPPY SHIT?" but I was a good girl, Sartorius's favorite to be exact. So I sat there like a good girl should have. I was surprised to see you in the Society of Light. You had no reason. You had friends on the outside of the Society of Light. I did not. What shocked me even more was that you chose that particular session to join. I avoided you like the plague because you shouldn't have been there. I did my damn hardest to keep you, Jaden, Syrus, my brother, and Zane out of the Society of Light. You had no reason to be there._

"Why would she try to keep us out?" Syrus asked bewildered.

"She wanted to keep you guys out because the Society of Light was hell." Chazz replied.

_Well that part of Helen II was what Sartorius made you start out with. I still don't know if it was his intention to make you read that poem. He did know it was my favorite. Knowing him, he tried to coerce you into hanging out with me. It might have been his sick twisted way to make me feel happy and safe in his little society, and I led him to believe that it was, but it did not. However, that is not why you are on this list._

'Then why am I on this thing?' Bastion asked himself.

_You are on this list because you decided to publish one of my poems on your "Unknown Authors" section in the school paper. That pissed me off. I trusted you with my notebook. I really didn't have a choice—I really didn't want to get Sartorius mad since he made me feel special, and I liked that I was wanted by someone_

"We wanted you, Lexi" Atticus murmured.

Zane nodded. "We all did."

_But for you to do that to me was not cool. That was shameful. The worst part was that in my Traps and Spell cards class, the teacher was so interested in it that he wanted to "decode the hidden meaning" of it. Apparently because the author was "Unknown"—but you know that is a lie—he said it was a great way to find out how to discovery an opponent's trap card or spell card. Seeing how we can't ask the person what their spell or trap card, the best way to start to think how to figure it out would be to decode a poem Since you couldn't ask them what it really meant a poem by someone unknown or dead was really useful win attempting to figure things out. I was an unknown author, or in the teacher's words—a dead poet. The class was a nightmare._

_You were there, though. So you know that. You also raised your hand and tried to understand it, then looked at me for an explanation. _

_Tell me Bastion, are you really that fucking curious to know what my poem meant that you would publish it and humiliate me in public just to figure out what it was about. Because I will tell you, a poem isn't meant to have the same meaning for everyone. But if you are so fucking curious—you probably are, since I never answered yours or the teachers question about the poem—I will tell it to you._

_Broken_

_I am broke. _

_Not the type of broke that you need financial aid._

_Not the type of broke that can be fixed._

_I am a type of broke that no one knows._

_And no one cares._

_I am lost in despair, and surrounded by sorrow._

_I don't look forward to another day, _

_Because the next day always remains the same._

_I am broke._

_Not financially broke._

_Not the repairable broke._

_I am the broke that nobody knows._

_All that I am,_

_And all that I will ever be is_

_broke._

_Yes, I know it is a horrible poem, but it expressed my anguish. The meaning is simple Bastion. Throughout my life I have lived by others rules. I don't even think I had a life. I dated who my brother told me to date. I dueled who I was told to duel. I studied and did homework the teachers told me to do. I cleaned my room and did the chores when my parents asked. I did anything Sartorius asked me to do. I was a doll. I was like Barbie. Everyone always saw a smile on my face, but did anyone ever think to stop "Maybe that isn't a real smile?"? No. I am just like Barbie because she is always smiling. You guys had to have noticed that there is never a sad or angry Barbie, just a happy one. Well, Barbie and I are similar because we both smiled all the time, even when we didn't want to. When people stopped telling me wait to do, I became unimportant. I was tossed aside. I was broken. _

_There is your damn meaning that you tried so hard to get out of me. I hope you are happy because the only ones who will know the meaning are the people on the tapes. Oh and when Atticus confronts you—I know he will—don't lie and say you didn't know it was mine. Sartorius is proof enough, along with Mindy and Jasmine._

"You what?" Atticus growled out. His eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I didn't mean to." Bastion said.

"Then why the hell did your skin pale when you realized this tape was about you?" Atticus growled.

"Because I didn't think I'd be on the tape!" Bastion argued.

"You knew you would be on the tape, Bastion. She said it herself. Atticus brought five people out of the thirteen people on the tape, not including Atticus. You were one of the five." Zane asked.

"How would she have known that I would be with Atticus when he was listening to the tapes? She didn't!" Bastion growled out.

"Who the hell would he hang out with besides us?" Chazz said. His voice was hard. Bastion could clearly tell that he was pissed.

"Anyone, after all he is popular!" Bastion argued back.

"He often hangs out with us." Jaden said.

"You should have known you would be a part in it." Zane said.

"Well I didn't." Bastion growled out.

_Well I hope you are happy Bastion. You will be stuck with this for the rest of your life. You will know that because of your little stunt you were one of the people who made me come to my decision of su…no I still can't say it. In fact, you were only a small part that caused me to decide on that. I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to do _that_ until the ninth person. But I will tell you know, it wasn't for anything you guys might think. So no, you guys didn't do anything super bad to me, but you guys all connected on my list, you guys all caused it. But I do have to say, you guys are much better than the person who is next. Insert the third tape to find out who I'm talking about._

This time it was Atticus who reached to grab the tape. He grabbed the tape with a number four on it and he slipped it in to the cassette tape and pressed play.

But no sound came out of the cassette tape.

* * *

**Please review! I loved the reviews last time. Thank you! :)**


	6. Jesse

**Okay I updated! I loved the reviews I received from the last chapter, although it wasn't many. I do not mind I like my readers for this story.**

**Lily Truesdale- You always comment on each chapter. Thanks :) I would love to have you as a reader for future stories.**

**XxForest_DragonxX- you always have something to say about my story. I like that. It helps motivate me. **

**The Last Butterfly- Thanks for reviewing. You seem to really enjoy my story. I appreciate that.**

**NoT-MeAnT-To-Be-LoVe- You are probably the most commentive and supportive of my readers. You always reviewed my other stories and you even read this one although you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh based ones. That is really supportive. It's readers like you that keep me writing.**

**Thanks all of you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fanbased!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"What the hell?" Atticus bellowed out.

"Try fast forwarding the tape." Syrus suggested. Atticus did so, but still no sound came out of the cartridge.

"I realized something." Jaden said.

"What?" Chazz asked looking at the brunette. The others were looking at him as well.

"When we were listening to Bastion's tape, Alexis said he was in the Society of Light, but I don't remember that." Jaden replied.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Syrus said, putting his right pointer finger on his chin.

"So he kept something from us, it's not like the world is going to end." Atticus said. His eyes remained on the cassette player.

"I didn't see him there when I was in it." Chazz said.

"He probably got in when you got out." Zane said. "Sartorius lost one person, so he added another. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Why don't you guys care that he hid that from us?" Syrus asked.

"I am more curious about the tapes than Bastion's life, Syrus." Zane responded. Atticus nodded his head in agreement. Still no sound came from the cartridge.

"Why is it because it is from Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"No, it's because she killed herself. These tapes are the only way we know the reason why she killed herself." Atticus responded.

"It's all over the school though." Syrus said.

"We want to know the real reason. And the only one who knows it is the one who made the tapes." Zane responded again. Finally, they heard a sound.

_Shh! _

_Shh! _

_Stay quiet. It is important to not let anyone hear. Sometimes it is a life or death situation. Other times it can save your hide. I am in one of those 'I don't want to get caught' situations right now. So shh!_

Alexis was whispering the whole time. Her breathing was leveled, but barely audible. Everyone was confused. No sound again, just silence. A few minutes later Alexis spoke again.

_You guys must be wondering where I am. Well, I am outside the boys' dormitory. I am on a tree branch hiding behind the leaves and trunk. I have to stay quiet so none of the guys hear me. This is risking expulsion, but that is not why I am hiding. I am hiding because I want to know what it was like to be a peeping tom._

"What?" Atticus screamed. He was shocked. "Of all the things she is curious about. She is curious about that?"

"What is a peeping tom anyway?" Jaden asked.

"It's someone who stares at people while they are undressing." Bastion said. He gave Jaden the better known term for the word.

_You must be wondering why I want to know what that was like. Well, I want to know what it feels like to invade someone's privacy, just like someone did to me. Don't act like you didn't do it Jesse Anderson. I know it was you. So can you guess where I am, Jesse? That's right outside your room, waiting for you to get back. You must have quite a bit of stamina to be able to wait outside my room that long. It is quite boring as well. Maybe it is only because you haven't shown up yet._

_Do you want to know how I know it was you, Jesse? Well I will tell you._

Atticus's left eye was twitching madly.

"There are going to be a few people missing at the school…" Zane murmured quietly.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Atticus." Zane said.

_At first, I didn't know who it was. I was actually kind of scared. I just got back into my dorm after walking around the island and I was tired. I decided to lie down on my bed—that happened to be right under the window—and I heard a noise. That terrified me. But I figured maybe it was my imagination. Then, I heard clicking sounds. It only happened every few minutes, but it made me even more craven. You must have had to be on your tip toes to get any pictures because my brother—after finding out that I liked to sleep with my blinds cracked open just slightly so I can see the stars—checked if anyone could see me with my blinds like that. No one could, unless they were standing on the tree on their tip-toes. Kudos for your stamina by the way, it must have been hard to do that for so long._

_Shh!_

Alexis went quiet after that. They heard nothing from her for another five minutes.

"Why is she quiet?" Syrus asked out loud.

Jaden shrugged. "I don't know, Sy."

_Guess what, Jesse, your roommate came back. Unlike me, you have your blinds wide open. I have a pretty good view of your room. It is quiet messy. He's taking off his shirt and I start to wonder if I should give him a little scare. But I decided against it. It wasn't him who I was doing this to. It was you. He's pretty well built, but I have seen much better. This isn't exactly what I thought would make this appeal to me. However, I do see why you spied on me. The idea of getting caught is terrifying but so tempting. My adrenaline is rushing through my veins…I am excited. The only thing I don't get is why did you spy on _me.

_Well I guess I should tell you how I found out it happened to be you spying on me. I wasn't going to tell my brother, no way. So I told someone who was known to be sympathetic around the school. I won't mention her name. I did tell her though, and her answer freaked me out._

"_That sounds sexy. Tell me next time he is spying on you." She said. _

"_How about you spend the night this Friday, maybe he will come." I told her. She agreed and we began to develop a plan on how to catch you. The plan had flaws, a lot of them. But we made it work to our advantage. _

"I wonder who the girl is." Jaden pondered aloud.

"Maybe she will tell us sometime during the tape." Syrus assumed.

_I was shocked by the girl's response when she told me that it sounded sexy. I was freaked out by it. I won't mention the girl's name, but you will find out the girl's identity later on in my tale. Oh, also, look on your map at D-7. _

Syrus did so. Chazz, Jaden, Atticus, and even Zane were crowded around him looking at the map. D-7 was Alexis's dorm room.

_My dorm room was where me and the girl found out it was you, Jesse, that was my peeping tom. I have to admit that since our plan didn't go the way we intended we had to improvise. Well, that improvising caused us to figure out it was you. I was extremely uncomfortable with what happened, but I wanted to figure out who it was that was spying on me. I _needed _to know who the person who took my privacy away from me was._

_I remember what happened extremely clearly. We were waiting for you to come. And when you did, we pretended you never existed. We did all the stupid things girls do at slumber parties: truth or dare would you rather, this or that, pillow fights, talk about boys, and more. But, I guess you started to get bored since neither of us was undressing. We thought you were about to leave._

_But then the girl got a crazy idea. She wanted to have a back rub, with me sitting on her lower back. She said it sounded erotic and it would surely keep you there. I complied, only because I wanted to know who had the nerve to steal the only place I thought I had left that was considered mine. Mine to sleep in, mine to live in, and mine to cry in. It was my only safe place. My only real comfort zone and you took that away from me. That is why you are on this list, Jesse._

Atticus took in a deep breath. He couldn't even believe what he was hearing. His sister, his darling sister, felt she had no place to go to when she need it. That she had no area that could provide her comfort. He was there all along. All she had to do was come to him…but she didn't. He didn't understand why she didn't attempt to reach out for help.

"Why, Lex, why didn't you reach out to one of us?" Atticus murmured.

The other boys shook their heads. They didn't know why and they felt no need to respond to his question.

_Well I agreed to her suggestion of an erotic back rub—a girl on top of a girl rubbing her back so tentatively that the one who is massaged moans out in pleasure…yeah that sounds erotic. I could see how it could turn you on. I asked her to get the lotion from my top desk drawer. She did, but she did add a little twist._

"_Oh my god, Alexis, who knew you were into this kind of stuff?" She said moving around some random stuff in my desk drawer. "How many do you have? There's one, two, three…seven." She giggled. We heard a few more snaps._

_I was shocked. I wanted to reply that it was nothing, because really it was. The only thing I had in that drawer was some tape, lotion, pencils, pencil sharpener, a calculator, and some pens. But she pretended it was some sex toys. _

"Oh my god," Atticus said. "Sex toys, seriously?"

Zane chuckled at the idea of Alexis using a sex toy. She was way too innocent to even know where to buy one at. He suddenly felt bad. He missed Alexis.

_I was shocked that you actually bought that it was sex toys in my desk drawer. I mean honestly? I don't own a single one, if I was a live I would swear on my deck. We didn't hear any clicking, so we wondered if you left. Well, I wondered if you left._

"_You know, when a peeping tom gets quiet it means he's…you know." She giggled._

_Being my natural, prude self I didn't know what she was talking about. "What?" I asked._

"_He's jacking off." She explained to me. I paled. I did not need to know that. In fact I think it scarred my mind. "Ew," that was all I said._

"_Let's find out!" Damn, that girl would not give up. I was diffidently thinking that whoever said she was sweet and innocent was dead wrong._

"Who the hell is this girl?" Chazz growled out. He was extremely curious about who this girl was.

Zane nodded his head in agreement. He was also inquisitive about who this mysterious girl was.

_Well, we did find out. She was right, you were busy…tending to the rocket in your pants. Luckily I only saw your face. She was the one who screamed—well said in a _loud_ voice. "OH MY GOD, HE IS DOING IT!"_

She was quiet again. No sound came out of the tape player. It was just static.

"What happened?" Syrus asked.

"Do we look like we know?" Chazz snapped.

"I was just asking!" Syrus growled out.

"Chill, Sy." Jaden said. "He is just cranky because he wants to finish listening to the tapes but there is no sound to it."

Atticus wanted to say his little sister's name so badly. He wanted to talk to her, to hold her, to tell her that he loved her and that everything would be okay. But he can't and it is partially his fault. If he was there for her, then she wouldn't have killed herself. He really missed her. But she is dead, and she isn't coming back.

_Shh!_

_It's time for quiet again. You finally reached your dorm, Jesse. I have to stay really quiet. I don't want you, my target, to find out my location. However, giving you a scare isn't far out of my mind. After all, you scared me. I think I should return the favor. I already saw your room, I saw your roommate, and now I see you. I lost my thrill of peeping. So now I am going to go._

The boys heard a tap come from the tape.

"I guess decided to scare him." Jaden murmured. The other males nodded.

_You stole my privacy, so now I stole yours. Stick around to listen, Jesse, because you are in another one of theses tapes, and you play a big role in it. Insert tape three to hear the next tale. _

* * *

**Okay thanks for all who reviewed for the last chapter. I hoped this chapter appeased your curiosity. Please review! :D**


	7. Alice

**I am sorry for not updating for a few days. I have been surrounded by homework and packing. We are moving to a different house and it has been really busy. I know it is short…but I had to do homework and pack. I wanted to appease you, so I made this little chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fanbased!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Jaden inserted the third tape. "I wonder who is next." He said quietly.

"Who knows…"Atticus murmured. At this point he didn't care. He still wanted to know, but knowing who helped lead to his sister's suicide wouldn't bring her back. "Press play." He told Jaden. Jaden did so.

_Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the nicest of them all? Long flowing light onyx hair and vivid blue eyes are reflected back. You see pale skin and a female figure in the glass. Can you guess who? If that doesn't help you—just physical descriptions usually don't—here's another hint. She is our favorite Slifer Red doll lover._

"Doll lover? What is she eight? Who still likes dolls?" Bastion scoffed.

"Alice." Zane replied. "She's the girl that had the Doll Chimera spirit in her when that one kid ripped the card because he lost the duel."

"He claimed he could win as soon as he got rid of that card." Atticus rolled his eyes. He really had no respect for duelist like that.

"I thought that was a lie." Chazz said.

"Alexis didn't. After all, why wouldn't a duel spirit want revenge? If Jaden can see his Winged Kuriboh then why can't the Doll Chimera's anger seep into her?" Atticus asked.

Bastion snorted. "Who the hell would believe that?"

Atticus eyes narrowed into slits. "My little sister." His voice held venom in it.

Bastion instantly shut up. It was not the time to get Atticus riled up. He already let some of his anger out on Hasselberry, and somehow managed to get Zane to stop anyone from intervening. Those were two people who _no one_ wanted to get on their bad side.

_Yes that was dear disposable Alice. Why disposable you ask Alice? Well that is because you said it yourself. You are a disposable soul, just like everyone else…especially me. I was just something you used. I thought we were friends. I really did. After what we did to catch Jesse, I thought we were more than acquaintances. I guess I was wrong…again._

_You must be confused. You were always sweet to everyone. How could you ever be the one of the causes of my… I still can't say the word. It is sad isn't it? I was thinking about it all the time. 'How would I die? Where? Will it be a peaceful or a violent death? I mean I didn't think about it daily or for hours at a time. It would just cross my mind and then I would ponder on it for a moment before quickly pushing it away. We all know that isn't what happened in the end though. If it was then I would still be alive._

"Alice is a part of this, the girl in the room next to mine, that Alice?" Jaden said in pure shock. Alice was always nice.

"That's the only Alice I know that they call 'Doll Face'." Chazz said.

"Who calls her that?" Syrus asked. "I never heard it.

"It's usually the girls in the Obelisk dorm." Chazz responded.

"Then how do you know they call her that?"Syrus asked.

"Mindy." That was the only response Syrus received.

_See Alice, it's not that you're a Slifer and that I'm an Obelisk. Rank only goes so far in the world. Impressions go far beyond. At first you were really nice. But then I started to think that maybe I was your latest charity case. You didn't even say goodbye. Zane says goodbye to people even if he only knows their name. All they have to do is say 'Hi' and when Zane has to go, he says 'Bye.' You don't. You just leave without a single word. At first I figured maybe you were just in a hurry and forgot. Well that was for about the first three times. You did that at least twenty. Yes, I did count and I have proof. E-3 on your map, Alice._

"Look up E-3, Sy." Jaden said.

"Will do," Syrus said as his eyes scrutinized the map. "Found it."

"Where is it?" Bastion asked.

Zane leaned over to look at the map. "It's the Library." He replied.

"Where would she hide that in the library?" Bastion questioned.

Syrus shrugged. "I have no clue."

_The library; that is where my evidence is hidden so no one but you and the others on the tape can find it, Alice. Head to the very back of the library, in the left corner there is a big, old dictionary that looks like the cover will tear off if you open it. Don't worry it won't, so open it. There is a picture, but it is flipped over so you cannot see it when you first open the book. Flip the picture over and under it is my little list of how many times you didn't say goodbye. _

_You must think I am psychotic. Don't worry, I probably am. After all, I am all of this. I bet you none of you on this list would have ever believed I would have done any of this. I was probably too happy. Well, looks are deceiving. You should know that better than anyone Alice. After all, you have been deceiving everyone. You are not that sweet innocent girl that everyone adores. You would never do anything, unless it benefited you. I did, though. After all, if you hung out with me not only would your popularity go up—why I do not know—but also your façade of kindness would greaten because you were "helping" me out. Well, I bet you didn't expect your benevolence to turn out so fucked up. But it did. _

"Wow." Syrus murmured.

"Indeed." Bastion nodded his head.

"I never saw them together…" Jaden said.

"I did a few times, but it was only during class, nowhere else." Zane said.

Atticus was just staring at the cassette player. He could imagine Alexis sitting in the library, towards the back, making this tape right now. Everything she has been doing on these tapes, he could picture. It was almost as if she was right there with him. Too bad she wasn't.

_I know this tape is short, but it's not that complicated. After all, this is just a simple reason that led to my decision. However, this next tape has a huge factor into my decision. So flip the tape over and listen._

This time, Atticus flipped the tape over.

* * *

**Okay thanks for all who reviewed for the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is short. Please review! :D**


	8. Chazz

**I am sorry for not updating for updating in a long time. I was sick, then I had a lot of homework, and we were finished unpacking. It just grew complicated and I didn't have time to update. I tried to make this chapter more in depth and help you put yourself into Alexis's shoes. I hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fanbased!**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

_The hardest thing to give a person is something so simple. It is something we all crave—and no it is not attention. It is the easiest thing in the world—a friend. Someone to rely on, someone who cares for you, and someone you can just be you with. I use to have that…or I thought I did. I use to feel happy around people, but now I can barely stand to be around them. The sad thing is, is that I do not know why._

"Was that why she was avoiding us?" Syrus asked.

"It's the only logical explanation." Bastion said.

_This was one of the first times I began to really think about my death. I stopped pushing it away, and dwelled more on it. How was I going to die? When was I going to die? Was Someone going to murder me painfully? Or was I going to die in my sleep, peacefully? I _always _laughed at the dying peacefully. With my luck, dying peacefully would be getting thrown over a ship and being eaten alive by a shark. Well, anyway, I hated being around people. I felt like I was being watched, that everyone was against me. Whether it was my brother that made me uneasy or Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Mindy, Chazz, Jasmine, the teachers, even Zane._

"We really made her that uncomfortable?" Jaden asked, astounded.

"Yeah," Atticus said sadly.

_Well, this tape isn't about me feeling upset about strangers. This tape is about me deciding to get out of my now __Anthropophobia shell and trying to get into society again. Luckily for me, I decided to get out of my shell right when the school was hosting a dating survey. At first, I thought it was kind of dorky, but it was a great way for me to get out there. Plus, if someone actually asked me why I was doing the survey, I could easily lie and say that one of the teachers made me. _

_I took the survey, paid the five dollar fee, and waited the assigned two weeks. I walked in, said hello to the duel club president, which of course happened to be Mindy—but that was only because the duel club happens to be dedicated to Zane and everyone knows half the female population has a crush on him. _

_Mindy screamed when I she saw my list. She had a huge grin on her face, and honestly I was a little scared. "Can I just have my list, Mindy?" I asked. She smiled and gave my list. I took one look at it, and I dropped it. I only got the top five, like I wanted, however these were not what I expected._

_My list went like this:_

_Zane Truesdale_

_Chazz Princeton_

_Jaden Yuki_

_Syrus Truesdale_

_Harrington._

_The fifth one was a god no. I would never date him—except that one time because I wanted to please my brother. I really couldn't see Jaden as my type, he was more brotherly. Syrus as one that I am not sure of, I never thought of that. Maybe, my brother wouldn't be able to say that I was avoiding them._

Atticus's eye was twitching. He did not like where Alexis's tale was heading. "Syrus, you didn't take that survey for your brother did you?"

"Well…you see…" Syrus stuttered.

"Syrus…" Zane growled out.

"Well…not techni—" Syrus said.

"The only way my name would have been on Lexi's list was if I did the survey." Zane said. Truthfully, he did not mind the fact he was on Alexis's list. He just didn't like the idea of his brother doing something he didn't know about.

"Zane for a fact did not take that survey." Atticus said.

"How do you know that?" Chazz asked.

"I took the survey and I tried to get him to take it repeatedly. He refused." Atticus responded.

"Oh…" The young Princeton said.

"So did you take it for your older brother, Sy?" Atticus asked.

"Yes…but I did it the way he would answer it! I swear!" Syrus said in a timid voice.

"Next time, do not do anything without my permission Syrus." Zane said, He turned his attention back to Alexis's voice.

_Suddenly, I got a call on my cell phone. I hesitated before picking it up. "Hello?"_

'_Hey, Alexis.' A male's voice echoed through the other end. I nearly dropped my phone. I knew the voice well. "C-Chazz?" I stuttered. Yes, Chazz Princeton called me. You remember that right?_

_Well, I was shocked. That was one issue. The second issue was that you said I was your number one on your list. _

"_Chazz, stop it." I tried to convince you to tell me you were lying. Everyone knew you liked me it could have easily been a lie. Then again, who was I to judge? You were an honest guy._

"_What? You don't believe me? How about you stop being so coy about this, Alexis." You teased me, which seemed to be you're recent enjoyment._

"_Alright, what do you want, Chazz?" I asked._

"_I want you to go on a date with me," You answered in your 'I'm a Princeton so do what I say voice'. I laughed. _

_I apparently shocked you when I said "Alright." _

"_Now before you say no—wait what?" You sounded befuddled. I have to admit I preferred that over the supercilious, asinine jackass you portray that can't get that stick out of his ass._

"Su-superci—what?" Chazz asked.

"You don't get it?" Syrus asked. Chazz shook his head. "Good, I'm not the only one."

"She insulted him." Jaden responded. Everyone snapped their attention to Jaden. "And how do you know that?" The youngest Truesdale asked.

"Well I only under stood the asinine—she always called me that when I goofed off in class, she told me it meant silly or idiotic."

The others looked at Bastion to confirm that the meaning was correct. "He is right." Bastion sounded amazed.

"Supercilious I know means arrogant." Zane murmured.

"Yeah cause on your 12th birthday she called you and some of the neighborhood guys that for yelling at one of her friends." Atticus snickered.

"So that is what that was about. I wondered what was going on." Syrus murmured as he got lost in nostalgia.

"Long story short, Chazz, she called you a cocky, idiotic—" Bastion said, but paused.

"Jackass," Zane said.

"Yes—thank you—with a stick up your—" Bastion paused again.

"Ass," Atticus finished for him. "Quit being a pansy, Bastion. It's okay to cuss."

_We set up a time and place. D-3 on your map, Chazz, that's the next location. It happens to be the coffee shop named after one of my most used cards—__Deux Passe. It is one of those places you can never go to alone. Go there. Pause the tape, use the walkman and go. You can connect the walkman with wires if you are with "_The Gang"_, Chazz. Go there _now.

Chazz paused the tape. "Should we?" Syrus asked.

"Apparently she never used that voice on you, Syrus." Zane said.

"And if she hasn't?" Syrus asked timidly.

"Let me put it this way, that tone of voice means life or death. Either do it or suffer the consequences." The elder Truesdale explained.

"She's dead though…how can she do anything to make me suffer the consequences?" Syrus asked.

"I will make sure you suffer the consequences, Syrus." Atticus barked out. "You better damn well finish these tape and you will do it how she wants. Or else I will hurt you just like I did Hassleberry only a thousand times worse. You maybe my best friend's brother but you should watch your mouth when it comes to my sister, got it you Slifer brat." Atticus voice screamed murder. Atticus was never prejudice when it came to the school ranks. He was too social to care about status. But lately he has been on edge. He missed his sister. He was never the "overprotective" brother that he knew Alexis secretly wanted. She would never tell him that, but he figured that was why she was so close to Zane. He was always protective of her.

Suddenly, Atticus got up, took a walkman and headed towards the door. "I'll meet you guys there." He said before leaving.

"What the hell just happened?" Jaden asked. Besides Zane, none of them had ever seen Atticus act that way.

"It's just his way of coping." Zane said. "But Syrus, I would make sure you are careful about how you phrase things when it comes to Lexi."

"What do you mean 'his way of coping' he went psychotic on Sy!" Jaden said.

"Look, Atticus wasn't the best older brother when it involved Alexis. He was always laid back; he joked around and teased her a lot. She would never admit it to him or anyone else—except for one person—but she didn't find it funny. She was probably the only person I knew who wouldn't mind a protective older brother; someone to help her out in a tight spot." Zane said in a quiet tone.

"That didn't explain why he snapped at Syrus." Bastion said.

"He's probably trying to make it up to Lex, by being what she wanted." Zane summarized.

"How do you know she wanted a protective older brother?" Jaden questioned.

"I told you she told one person."Zane responded dryly.

"That doesn't explain how _you _know." Jaden said.

"He was the one she told, Jaden!" Bastion wanted to smack Jaden.

"Let's go to Deux Passe." Zane said. They all got up and left.

* * *

Once they got there and had the walkman set up, Chazz pressed play.

_Order a drink and sit at the bar. I recommend the chocolate shake. That's what I did when I waited on you. Look at the clock every ten minutes. It makes you seem like you were waiting on someone, just like I was waiting on you Chazz. _

"I'm thirsty…" Atticus murmured. "What about you, Zane?" He asked. Zane nodded his head.

"Hey," Atticus called to the waiter. The waiter walked up to them.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Can we have two chocolate shakes?" Atticus asked.

"But big bro hates chocolate shakes!" Syrus said.

"Really?" Atticus seemed shocked by that.

"I thought you were his best friend." Chazz said.

"He always drank chocolate shakes with Alexis; I mean it was always Chocolate shakes, not any other flavor, just chocolate." The only living Rhodes sibling said.

"Really?" Syrus asked. His gaze fell onto his older brother, who just nodded his head in agreement with Atticus.

_You didn't show up, until 10 minutes before I was about to leave. _

"_Oh, you're here." You said. Apparently you were trying to catch your breath._

"_What do you mean 'oh you're here' Chazz." I wanted to scream, but luckily for you I didn't._

"_I didn't think you were serious when you said that you would go on a date with me. But then I realized, maybe you were serious. So I rushed over here." You replied with one of your trademark smirks._

_I accepted your apology…begrudgingly, and some how you convinced me to head to the very back booth with you. What the hell you were doing, I had no clue. I didn't say anything though, instead I decided for us to order some chocolate shakes._

"You took her to the back booth?" Atticus said for the first time since he left the dorm room. His voice was hostile yet again.

"There was more privacy." Chazz mumbled.

_Well things got a little carried away, Chazz. You put your hand on my thigh and I froze. The only thing running through my mind was 'Stop'. Stop and think. Maybe this was a mistake. Stop and calm my breathing. I didn't want to lose my self-control. Stop you. I don't want this. _

"_Stop it, Chazz." I pleaded._

"_Shh, it's alright. I promise, Alexis." You still didn't take your hand off my thigh. I wanted to scream, but it would cause a scene and I refused to draw attention to myself._

"_Stop it, _now _Chazz." My tone grew more serious, more confident._

_You looked me in the eyes and frowned, but you pulled your hand away from you. "You fucking tease." You said to me. I was stunned. I didn't lead you on at all Chazz. I decided to try and save myself, tried to pull myself out of the pit of darkness that was slowly corrupting my life. I was trying to prevent the ideas of suicide by coming back. I figured since you were someone I knew well enough, you would be a good choice. Then again, I could have chosen anyone on the list—besides Harrington—and they all would have been good choices. But I knew you since preparatory school, and besides Zane—who I knew for a fact did not take the survey because he believes it's a waste of time; so I figured Syrus took it for him—I knew no one else as much as I knew you. I was horrified when you called me that._

"_I think you should leave." I said. I tried to make my voice sound calm. I didn't want to have another crack into my already eroding foundation. It was already barely holding me; I didn't need it to break not when I was unsure of my decisions. I didn't know if I would commit su—that word. That one thing no one would have ever pegged me to do. _

_You left, quickly. I remained in the back; I was still in the booth. Suddenly someone came and sat next to me._

"_You're alright?" He asked me. I inhaled a deep breath. _

_I didn't respond to Jesse. I had nothing to say. My mind was blocking out the rest of the world; avoiding anything else that could harm me. It was entrapping me into my pit of despair, away from anyone who truly cared. I was vulnerable, but I didn't care. _

"_Alexis?" He asked again._

"_I still didn't' respond. I just stared at my empty glass._

_He got up and left. "Yeah, Jesse, I'm fine." I whispered more to myself than to anyone else. Maybe if I really thought you wanted to help me, I would have been more willing to open up to you, Jesse. But when I got up to leave I heard you talk to some of you friends. They were teasing you for not being able to get the "Easy Date that was supposedly in the bag". You were using me just like everyone else. Right after I got out of the door of Deux Passe and headed straight for the Barber on campus, and I changed my appearance. I was no longer the blonde Queen of Obelisk Blue. Instead my long hair was chopped off at the shoulders and my hair dyed a sweet coffee colored brown. I stopped eating after that, unless I was around Zane. He had a knack for picking up when things are wrong with me. Soon, I became someone totally different. The only thing that remained the same was thoughts that involved my death._

_You had a chance to save me, Chazz. But you only wanted to benefit yourself. You let me slip right through a crack and into another one, one that was about to break. Go back to where the cassette tapes are and place the next tape in._

Atticus eyes were raging fire. Luckily for Chazz, he stormed off instead of smacking Chazz around like he was thinking about doing.

Zane's eyes were steel like. He was beyond furious. "Get out of my sight now. I won't have the ability to restrain myself for more than five minutes." His voice was belligerent.

Chazz gulped before leaving in a hurry. The two elder students were beyond furious. He saw what they did to Hassleberry and his friend and that was just for sexual assault. He insulted Alexis _and _practically sexually assaulted her. There was no way in hell he was going to take that risk.

"Oh...wow." Jaden said.

"Hn." Zane responded. He got up, "I'm going back to the dorm," was all he said before he left.

"Well, I think we better head back to my dorm and give the others some space..." Jaden said.

"Yeah, things seem to be heating up in a rather unpleasant way." Syrus said.

"Agreed," Bastion said. With that, the non-Obelisk students headed back to the Slifer dorm.

* * *

**Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter. I was sick during Superbowl weekend :( so I missed a great party. But I know I haven't updated in a while and I hope this chapter appeases your curiosity about Chazz's story and your curiosity for what happens in the next. Review please! :D**

**Words you might not know-**

**Belligerent: War like**

**Anthropophobia: A fear of society or people (people in Alexis's case)**


	9. Syrus

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fanbased!**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Two weeks passed, and they hadn't listened to the tapes. Atticus could barely stand to be around Chazz. He was furious that Chazz and the nerve to do that to his little sister and then act like that never happened around him. The thing that really bugged him was the fact that Alexis never told him.

"Damn it!" Atticus roared, slamming his fist into the wall, successfully forming a fist-sized dent. He repeated slamming his fist into the crater.

"Why, Alexis?" Atticus murmured softly.

"Why; that is the question for everything your sister is did, Atticus." Zane said. He finally decided to intervene.

"It is, isn't it?" Atticus whispered. Zane raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"'Why are you always studying?' 'Why are you ignoring me?' 'Why don't you like the guys I set you up with?' 'Why do you always hang out with Zane?' 'Why are you in the Society of Light?' 'Why are you hanging out with them?' And who could forget the last thing I said to her: 'Why are you my sister?'" Atticus said bitterly.

"Thanks, Zane." He said sarcastically.

"You thought of those reasons for yourself. I was referring to since you received the tapes." The elder Truesdale said.

"You are on those tapes too, Truesdale." The brunette growled out.

"And I am well aware of that fact; however she sent you those tapes first. Therefore, they are your property until you send them to Cook." Zane said. His voice remained calm, but just like Atticus he wasn't exactly the most cheerful.

"Should we finish listening to the tapes?" Atticus asked in a barely audible voice.

"You told my brother that he was going to finish it. So are you. You _owe_ Lexi that." Zane said.

"She never gave me a chance to help her!" Atticus growled out. His eyes clashed with Zane's.

"How do you know that? What if she did and we didn't notice it. I am not saying you are the only one at fault here!" Zane growled out.

"But I am at fault. That is what you are saying." Atticus said. Their little conversation just turned into a diatribe.

"Yes!" Zane growled out. He tried to make his voice sound calm, but he failed. You could hear the fury in his tone, just waiting to be let out completely. "All of us are at fault, even me. You pushed her over the edge, not intentionally, to date guys. James Cook humiliated her. Sadie betrayed her trust. Bastion used her for his own gain. Jesse Anderson stole her privacy. Alice also used her to make her seem like an amazing girl school wide. Chazz tried to get her to fuck him. Who knows what Jaden, Syrus, and I did." Zane said. He was angry at his best friend. He was furious at what other people did to Alexis. Most of all, he was upset that Alexis was gone.

Atticus looked at his friend dumbfounded. Never had he heard Zane speak so much, especially not when it was directed at him in an angry manner.

"We are all at fault because we all had a chance to stop her, but we didn't. I don't know all the reasons for why we missed it, but we did. And now she is dead because of our fucking mistakes! And now after you threatened my little brother about him not finishing the tapes, you decide to chicken out! Syrus wasn't that close to Alexis, he never had been. She died, that was all it was to him. They were not close, but you two use to be. She looked up to you when we were little and I wouldn't doubt for a second that it changed. She loved you and she was always glad you were her older brother no matter what stupid shit you pulled, she loved you. You should damn well finish the tapes. You _owe _her that. And I will make sure you finish those tapes." Zane declared.

"Zane…" Atticus said in a bewildered tone. He couldn't believe that his _quiet _best friend just went off on him.

"I'll go get them." Atticus murmured after a few minutes of silence. "Set up the tapes please?" Zane nodded.

Atticus went out the door and headed to the slifer dorm.

* * *

Once everyone was back into Atticus's dorm—Chazz being far away from the two elder students—they began to listen to the tape.

_My favorite class throughout the school had to be Prep. 101. It was a time where we could study, or ask our teacher questions related to anything: pregnancy, anorexia nervosa or any eating disorder, dating, nutrition, you name it we can discuss it. The best part about that class was that no one talked about the rumors. We all have one teacher teaching Prep. 101, but we have different periods and we only go twice a week. So everyone knew Ms. Dorothy's rule—No snickering. If you did, you owed her a snickers bar. I was safe in that room._

_I remember she had a box that we could place an idea for a topic in. Guess what mine was—suicide. I wanted to know more about it. My curiosity about _my _death was growing on me. I wanted to know more and more about the signs, the symptoms. _

Syrus and Jaden looked at each other. "So it was her," The youngest Truesdale said.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

"Well, Ms. Dorothy brought up the topic about suicide, but we didn't know who asked to make it a topic. They left it anonymous." Jaden said.

_She passed out a few papers about suicide: the symptoms, its affects on the human psyche, and the top ten causes._

_I looked at the first paper she gave us—the symptoms. _

"Wait! Pause the tape real quick!" Syrus said.

"Why?" The elder Truesdale asked.

"Because, I think I have the sheets she was talking about!" Syrus said, he began to dig into his backpack. "Ah ha I found it!" Syrus said. He laid it flat on the table, so that everyone could see it.

"Do you have the other ones?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I do." Syrus said. He got out the other two sheets of paper and placed them next to the symptoms sheet.

Symptoms Sheet:

**talking about dying:** talk of disappearing, jumping, shooting oneself or other expressions of self-harm.

**recent loss:** death, divorce, a broken relationship or loss of a job can all lead to thoughts of suicide or suicide attempts. Other losses that can be indicative of suicide include loss of religious faith and a loss of interest in one's friends or activities the individual once enjoyed.

**change in personality:** the individual may exhibit unusual signs of fatigue, indecisiveness or anxiousness.

**change in behavior:** lack of concentration in work, school or everyday activities, such as household chores.

**change in sleeping patterns:** oversleeping, insomnia and other types of sleep disturbances can be suicide signs and symptoms.

**change in eating habits:** loss of appetite or an increased appetite; other changes can include increased or decreased weight.

**decreased sexual interest:** such changes can include impotence or irregular or missed periods.

**low self-esteem:** this suicide symptom can be exhibited through emotions such as shame, inferiority or self-hatred.

**fear of loss of control:** the individual worries about losing her sanity and about harming either herself or others.

**lack of hope for the future:** another suicide warning sign is that the individual feels that there is no hope for the future and that things will never improve.

* * *

_I read over the symptoms list repeatedly. "Well, they are forgetting the most well known symptom—A change in appearance." Ms. Dorothy said._

_Who know I was so predictable. I changed my appearance, drastically. My long blonde hair is now a short choppy coffee color. I already figured I lost my sanity and thoughts about my death were increasing dramatically. I mentioned how I rarely ate, unless in front of Zane. I hated myself for allowing people to walk all over me, but I never stopped them. I was turning into a pessimist. I can't forget my lack of sleep. Over the course of six months, I probably only got seventy two good hours of sleep, so to say I was sleep deprived was probably an understatement._

_So why couldn't _someone _notice? Jaden, Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, anyone! Yet no one noticed._

Alexis's voice was breaking. She tried to make sure it was leveled. She was failing though.

"She's crying." Atticus whispered.

"How do you know?" Jaden asked.

"Her tone, she is pretending it didn't affect her, but you can tell since she is holding back." Atticus replied.

_No one noticed the symptoms in me. I was in that class during that discussion! I asked questions about it, yet no one even paid a single bit of attention._

"_Who asked this, Ms. Dorothy?" a random girl asked._

"_Well, I don't know." She looked around the room. I bet she was waiting for someone to own up to it. I wouldn't though._

"_I bet they just wanted attention." This time it was Jaden who said it. I felt hurt, but I was damned if I let that show._

_Well this tape isn't about Jaden. It is about Syrus stealing my comments._

"Stealing what comments?" Atticus asked, his gaze now focused on the youngest Truesdale. Syrus said nothing.

_You see, Ms. Dorothy said that giving compliments might be hard. So she made us make bags were we could write a compliment about someone and put it in there bag. Well, I didn't get any comments, which surprised me. I mean I didn't expect a whole lot, but not a thing nice thing about my hair cut or the change in color? It made me curious. I hadn't gotten any compliments in over two weeks. One day during the last ten minutes of class Ms. Dorothy called free time, I checked my bag. I waited after everyone was done, on purpose to see if someone was taking mine. I found out it was Syrus._

Zane directed his gaze at his younger brother who was fidgeting. "Syrus," Zane said in a deadly tone.

"Yes, big bro?" Syrus asked in a craven voice.

Zane didn't say a thing to his brother; instead he smacked him on the head _hard. _

"Ouch!" Syrus said. He rubbed the spot where his brother hit him, but said nothing else.

_The next day, I wrote a note and placed it in my bag and waited for you, Syrus, to take the bait. You waited until the end of class, when no one was around. I was outside the class room and peaked in every few minutes. Suddenly, you came out of the class room, with a few notes._

_You were looking at a card when you bumped into me. "Sorry," You said looked up at me. "Oh, Hey Alexis." You said. Then you continued to walk down the hall. You looked at a few more cards before you suddenly halted._

_You turned around and looked at me. Your eyes were wide. You saw what I wrote. You see Syrus, as I explained before, I realized it was you. I _caught _you in the act. So that note I wrote and placed in my bag was to you. I waited for you to say something to me, but all you did was look at me with your big deer eyes._

"_Why?" I said. My voice was just above a whisper. I looked directly at you Syrus._

_You began to turn around, the way towards your previous goal: the door that lead out of the hallway. You wanted to escape, I could tell._

"_Why?" I asked again. My voice was louder. You started to walk away from me. You were ignoring me._

_Suddenly, I snapped. I don't know what came over me but whatever it was broke. My foundation crumbled. The crack Chazz left me in reduced to rubble. My foundation was gone._

"_WHY? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" I screamed. I yelled at you. I cursed your name repeatedly. I slammed my hand against the wall and stomped my feet. I was being childish and I knew that, but for once _I didn't give a singledamn about what anyone said.

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" I screamed. Whatever control I had left snapped. My tears—that I tried so hard to prevent—flooded my vision. I couldn't see my vision grew hazy as the tears continued to pour down my face._

"_Why?" I murmured. I fell down on my knees._

"I heard Alexis had a huge outburst in the corridor." Chazz murmured.

"I am surprised the rumors were true." Bastion murmured.

"What rumors?" Syrus asked.

"The ones that said you were the cause of her public break down." Bastion replied.

"Oh…" Syrus looked down at his hands. He rotated his thumbs around the other repeatedly.

Atticus hand twitched. He lifted it up, about to smack Syrus when Zane grabbed it. "Don't."

"Why shouldn't I?" Atticus barked out.

"Because," Zane said. Next thing Syrus knew, he was hit by his elder brother_ again._"I wanted to."

Atticus laughed. "Alright, that is a good reason."

_I was distraught. I couldn't think of a single reason that would cause you to do this. I might have not talked to you that much, Syrus, but I never did anything as bad as what you did to me._

_I was still on my knees, but I was alone in the hallway. Everyone else left. I asked myself what my brother would tell me in a time like this. I couldn't think of anything. _

"_Alexis," I heard someone say. It was a male and someone I knew so well and would have loved to see anytime other than this one. "Go away, Zane."_

_I clutched my waist, attempting to pull myself together. Syrus already hurt me; I couldn't let Zane see me like this. Although Zane is not one to pity people, my current situation was pretty pathetic. I heard footsteps and figured that he was doing what I said. I was wrong. He ended up sitting next to me._

"_Get to class, Zane." I said. He was being stubborn though._

"_Why are you on your knees?" He asked me._

"_I am at the bottom." I told him. Zane is someone everyone wishes that they were close to. He was loyal and sweet._

Atticus snorted. "Sweet my ass, Zane is a bastard when he is angry."

"You would know." Zane said. He wasn't really paying attention. He remembering that day Alexis was talking about. He remembered it clearly.

"Yes because earlier today you would have killed me if I gave you motive!" Atticus replied hotly.

"_Well, like my mother always said: When you're on your knees you are in the perfect position to pray." I smiled at what he said._

_Zane had no idea that just that little phrase was what I needed. "Go to class, Zane. You are going to be late."_

"We_ are already late, Alexis." Zane pointed out._

"_I am going back to my room; I'm not really fit to go to class." It wasn't a lie. I could never lie to Zane. My next class had you in it, and I was already an emotional wreck. I would only get worse if I had to see you again, Syrus._

"_Do you want me to walk you there?" He asked me. I smiled, but shook my head. _

"_You should get to class." He ended up leaving, but not before helping me off the ground._

_So, my question to you, Syrus, is why couldn't you be like Zane? I know he is hard to measure up to. He is the best duelist at the school, he has tons of girls fawning over him, he is well-mannered, and the teachers' favorite student. Those are high expectations to beat, I admit that. But I didn't say you had to become Zane. But being like him isn't hard—be polite and try your hardest at everything you do, but most of all respect people. I still don't know what I did to piss you off to the point that you had to steal the only thing that made me feel even an ounce of significance, but whatever it was—I am sorry. Flip the tape over to hear my next tale._

"She's sorry?" Atticus frowned. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be Syrus." Atticus huffed.

Zane smacked his brother for the third time.

"Will you quit hitting me?" Syrus growled out.

"Be glad I am the one hitting you. If it was mother it would be a hell of a lot worse." Zane growled out. Whatever anger he felt towards Chazz and Atticus earlier transferred to his younger brother.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Our mother adored Alexis." Zane said.

"Too much if you ask me," Atticus murmured.

"Well no one asked you." Chazz replied.

"Ouch!" This time, it was Chazz who got smacked…by Atticus.

Zane smacked his brother on the head, hard, one more time. "Go to your dorm, all of you. It is almost curfew." Then Zane got up and went into the room connected to the dorm room.

The two brunettes, the youngest Princeton and the youngest Truesdale—who probably had a concussion by now—followed Zane's command and headed back to their dorm.

Jaden stopped at the door. He was the last to go. "Are we going to come back tomorrow to listen to the other side?" He asked.

"Yeah," Atticus replied. "Zane will calm down by tomorrow."

"Alright," Jaden said "Good night."

"Night, Jaden." Atticus said.

* * *

**Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Words you might not know: **

**Craven- timid, scared.**

**Diatribe- bitter verbal attack**

**Now, I am debating on something critical to the story. I decided to let you guys decided. **

**Do you want Zane's story to be next?**

**Yes ?**

**No? **

**Tell me in your review please. :D**


	10. Zane!

****

Okay So I got the results for my question: Should Zane's tape be next?

**Yes- 4**

**No- 1**

**Unsure- 3**

**Well You can tell which one won. So I did what the readers choose.**

**Also laughed my ass of when I read what Lily Truesdale sent me in a review. She gave me permission to share it in this chapter so here it is:**

Ouch! Zane! Be nice to your brother!  
Zane: What the hell do you expect! He'd better be lucky I'm not a heartless  
bastard with a mind to kill him right now!  
Me: *gasps and smacked Zane in the head almost as hard as he hit Syrus*  
Zane: OW! What was that for?!  
Me: For thinking about killing Sy! He's like my baby brother and I will f-ing  
slaughter you if you try to hurt him again unless he deserves it!!  
Zane: *snaps* I NEVER hit him unless he deserves it!! GET OFF MY $$ DAMNIT!!  
Me: ... *is stunned that Zane, the calmest guy she knows, snapped at her*  
Zane: 'Sides, Atticus was going to hit him and THEN slam him through the wall  
once I left. I swear that what he was thinking too.  
Me: ATTICUS! YOU WILL SOON BE JOINING YOUR SISTER SOON!  
Atticus: Eep!! *runs away as I grab a potato gun and fires rotten, flaming  
potatoes at him*  
Zane: *is an enlightened mood* XD XD XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fanbased!**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Just like Atticus said, Zane had calmed down the next day. The group of teenage boys was around the cassette player. Syrus sat away from his brother and Atticus as much as he could. He was still being cautious about what happened yesterday. He already got smacked a few times; he didn't need to be hit another time.

"I wonder who is next." Jaden inquired out loud.

"Well it is down to you and Zane for our group." Bastion said.

Zane nodded in agreement. "Let's find out." He pressed play.

_The Obelisk dorm is known for many things: the top duelists, the amazing food—which I find horrid—and all of the popular rich kids. The thing that makes the Obelisk dorm the most popular is the parties we throw. Yes I said _we. _I threw a good share of the parties I admit._

"Alexis threw some of the parties?" Atticus asked in a bewildered tone.

"Apparently," Chazz said.

"Yeah, she hosted a few." Zane said.

"How do you know?" Atticus asked. The answer Zane gave him shocked him. He expected him to say 'She did say she hosted a few' but no, he said:

"I went to a few of them. Your sister has quite a wild streak, Atticus." Zane smirked.

Atticus and the others were speechless.

_But the party I am talking about is not one I threw. It was one of the random new Obelisk students trying to higher their status in our school. By this point I was close to my decision. I was not at the party by will. I was _coerced _into going. Yes, I was forced to go against my will by my dear friend Jasmine. _

"_Alexis, when was the last time you did anything in social for the school?" She asked me._

_I didn't reply. I didn't know when I last participated in any school activities. It was probably the incident with Chazz, but I will be damned if I tell anyone—besides the people on these tapes—what happened between me and Chazz._

Atticus jaw clenched as he remembered what happened between his friend and his little sister.

Zane noticed this and shot his best friend a look.

_The party was going fine. I avoided most of the people. But guess who I ran into—Alice, sweet, fucking innocent Alice. Go back to E-3 on your map. Remember when I told Alice that I recorded how many times she _didn't _say goodbye to me, I told her to flip the picture over and ignore it? Well I want you to go back to the library and look at the photograph. You can look at the picture after this if you want. Anyway, back to the story. _

_Sweet, innocent Alice was there. That was where we took the picture. And if someone decides to get rid of the picture so no one else can see it, there are other copies. Jesse, I know you have some. I also have a few that I gave to the person who is holding the second copy. The reason why I have copies is because it is the only documentation that proves little Ms. Alice is not what she appears to be. I will explain more about the picture in the next tape._

_This story is not about Alice again. This was probably one of the best nights I had in a long time. It made me feel like I belonged somewhere. It was place where everyone was so far gone that—most of the time— whatever you did no one would remember it not even you._

_I was shocked when I noticed Zane was at this party. If Zane was here, odds are my brother was too. If both the Obelisk boys were there you can bet Jaden and the others would be as well. I did the only think I deemed reasonable—avoid them at all costs._

"So that is why I never saw her there." Bastion said. He was wondering how she was at the party without any of them seeing her.

Syrus and Jaden nodded their head in agreement, since they too went to the party.

_I thought I was doing pretty well, until Zane came into the kitchen. I was trapped. I had no way to escape; he was near the only exit._

"_Alexis." He said. God, his voice alone made me want to fall to my knees, and I don't mean that in a bad way._

_I bite my lip before turning in his direction. "Zane…hi; I didn't know you were here." I attempted to avoid his gaze, but I couldn't. You know that feeling you get when you are being observed and you always end up looking in the eyes of the one who is watching you? Yeah, that is what happened to me. _

"Why haven't we heard of this little encounter, Zane?" Atticus looked at his best friend.

Zane shrugged. "It didn't seem important enough for me to tell you about it."

Atticus frowned. "She's my little sister. I think I need to know everything about her."

"Not everything," Zane said. His voice was cold. Atticus got the hint, no more prying on the subject.

_Zane said nothing about my comment. We ended up talking for a few more minutes and then he went back to Atticus. I was confused with my emotions then. I didn't know if I was grateful he was gone or sad. He was my brother's closest friend and if he thought something was up, he would tell my brother. That made me nervous. But, at the same time I was relaxed with his being there. Zane is the type of person that just his presence could make you relax. That is why I would always go to the docks. Sometimes we would have a short conversation, and other times we would just be silent, staring into the ocean. The conversation we had reminded me of the time I spent at the docks with him, or on the tire swing in his back yard. _

_Once I was clear of Zane I decided to walk around. Being in a kitchen during a party didn't sound all too appealing. Well kismet was against me. For some fucked up reason fate wanted me to ruin into people who I was attempting to evade. I happened to ruin into the one and only Princeton at school—literally. I bumped into him and spilled my beer. _

Atticus's eye began to twitch. "She drank beer. My little sister drank beer. What happened to being a responsible duelist?"

"Just because she drank didn't mean she irresponsible." Syrus said.

"Atticus, look at her point of view. Look how much she changed. She's not the person we knew when we were little." Zane said. He sighed. He missed her smile and her laugh. He missed when she would ask him for help over stupid things she didn't want her brother to know. She always came to him when a problem arose and he never turned her down when she asked for help. She was the only one he never said no to. He missed her.

"_Watch where your—Oh, hey, Alexis." Chazz said._

"_Hey, Alexis?" I looked at him. "You have the nerve to speak to me after what you called me?" I was probably harsher than I intended, but what did I care? He hurt me. _Almost _everyone hurt me._

_Apparently my little retaliation surprised him. He had a look of shock on his face. For once in a long time, I had a smile come back to my face. However that smile shouldn't have been there. No, I am not a depressed person—well not in the sense that I don't believe in happiness. If I smile it should be out of pure joy. Instead my smile was sick and twisted. It was a look that should never have came upon my face. It did though. I need to leave quickly…before something else happened—something I did not want to be a part of._

"_Excuse me, Princeton." I shoved Chazz a side and left. I headed towards the door, but yet again I was stopped…by Zane._

"How many times did you run into her?" Bastion asked,

"Twice," Zane said.

"Are you sure, bro?" Syrus asked.

Zane shot Syrus a look. Syrus gulped. "Okay, so you only saw her twice."

_He asked me where I was going. I told him I was leaving. Too bad it didn't turn out that way. No, Zane convinced me to stay. He is such a manipulative way to convience people to do things. I won't lie. I enjoyed my time with him. _

_After about eight beers later—well eight for me and three for him—things got a little bit unusual. I didn't mind, it was one of my dreams come true. I always had a crush on Zane. I had it since I was at least nine. I never tried to show it though, we were best friends. It would ruin our friendship. So even when he made the first move, I didn't do a thing; I didn't snake my arms around his neck, I didn't breathe in his scent, and I did not kiss him back. But I wanted to. I wanted to do all of those things._

_Zane pulled away from me and said sorry. I looked at him in surprise. For as long as I knew him, Zane had never had a reason to apologize to me._

"_Why are you sorry?" I had to ask. I wanted to know why he asked for forgiveness._

"_I shouldn't have kissed you." He told me. I felt a little disappointed by that. I began to wonder if he even wanted to kiss me of it was just the alcohol's affect._

'The alcohol had no part of that, Alexis.' Zane thought, 'It was all on my own accord. I wanted to kiss you. I still do.'

"You kissed me little sister?" Atticus was shocked. How did he not know of this?

"Yeah, I did." Zane said. His voice held no emotion.

The younger boys were waiting for something to happen. A fray or a verbal dispute; Atticus had a reason to lash out at Zane. He clashed with everyone else, so what made Zane any different?

"Well it was about time." Atticus huffed.

"What?" Syrus asked in pure shock. "You get mad at Hassleberry, Chazz, me, and everyone else on the tapes but not my brother?"

"Alexis liked Zane a lot. You don't think she hung out with him just to see me did you?"

"He was your friend," Syrus said.

"And he was her crush." The elder Rhodes responded.

"Did you feel the same way, Zane?" Jaden asked. Everyone turned their attention to the elder Truesdale.

Zane said nothing. He gave no indication that he was going to respond to Jaden's question either. He just stared at the cartridge.

"_I didn't mind, Zane." I told him. _

"_Alexis, you are practically wasted." There he went trying to reason that his apology was necessary._

"_Just shut up, Zane; for once don't reprimand me." I meant to sound angry, but I was jovial. It wasn't a huge amount of happiness but it was enough to bring a small grin to my face._

_The next thing I knew, I kissed him. I figured I was already going to cause some tension between us, so why not give into my desires? _

_I didn't think Zane would actually kiss me back. He did though. I never believed in Mindy's phrase—"My heart just soared out of my chest when he kissed me"—it was just used to often. But boy did my heart feel like it soared. It started to beat rapidly, just like when I was spying on Jesse. That adrenaline was kicking in and I loved it._

"Where the hell were we when this happened?" Chazz asked.

Zane didn't reply, but a smirk tugged at his lips.

Atticus bellowed out a laugh. "Zane's not one to kiss and tell apparently."

"I think Atticus is bipolar, Jay." Syrus whispered in his best friend's ear.

"No kidding." Jaden mused. He eyed the elder Rhodes cautiously and whispered back, "I think he lost it."

"You two know I can hear you guys." The elder brunette said, snapping the two Silfer's attention to him.

"Eh…he." They sweat dropped and turned their attention back to Alexis's voice once more.

_We had to leave the couch we were sitting on, because someone—I will not say who—kept bumping into me. I do not know whether or not she intended to due to the fact that she seemed majorly drunk…or if she was just trying to get the couch to herself and the guy she was with._

_I convinced Zane to go somewhere else. We ended up in one of the dorm rooms in the guys' dorm. I think it wasn't anyone's; there was nothing in there besides the bed, its sheets, pillows, and a desk with drawers. We stayed there for about an hour. Everything seemed normal, normal for me at least. There were no thoughts pounding in my head. Not a word of my death formed in my brain. It was almost as if everything that happened over the course of this year never did. Until that voice came back. That voice that sent reality crashing down on me. That voice that had been one of my biggest issues, but also only comfort—my protection. It made something very clear. If everyone else hurt me, what made him any different? Yes I knew him for a long time, and I trusted him with anything. But time changes people; if it came down to it would he try to save me? No matter how many outcomes my brain produced that voice made one thing very clear. _Zane would hurt me, just like everyone else.

"No." Zane said. Everyone looked at him, but no one was sure how to respond to that.

"What makes you so sure?" Chazz said. "You could have just been angry one day and she ended up being the thing—"

"My sister is not a fucking thing Princeton!" Atticus barked out.

"That person," Chazz corrected, "who you took your anger out upon."

"Are we talking about Zane?" Bastion asked.

"Who else would we be talking about?" Chazz snapped.

"Zane is impassive. I had never saw him even show an ounce of emotion." Bastion responded.

"I have," Atticus had a smirk of pure iniquity.

"I would watch what you say, Rhodes." The elder Truesdale said. He too, however, had a smirk.

"_Zane," I said. "I can't do this." I hated to say that. I wanted to be with him, I felt safe. But that voice, that damn voice wouldn't let me forget that he would hurt me._

_He looked at me like he was about to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. When he was about to speak I stopped him._

"_It has nothing to do with you; I swear on my deck about that." It wasn't about him, it was about me. I couldn't find anything to make me trust him. No past experience would help me now. He never did anything bad, but if all my other friends—or so I thought they were—let me down; why wouldn't he?_

"_Just please go, I need to think." He once again tried to say something._

"_Zane," I pleaded. I really didn't know what else to do. "Go."_

_He did leave, but he kissed me one last time. As soon as the door closed I cried. I cried hard. I buried my face into one of the pillows on the bed and screamed. Then I saw the desk. I evened my breathing, walked over towards and looked on inside the drawers. Bingo, I found some paper and pens._

"Why would she need those?" Jaden asked.

"Who knows why she needed those." Syrus said.

"If you two just shut up we might find out!" Chazz snapped.

_I started writing down names. I wrote at least fifty names. I started to circle names. I drew lines to connect each of the circles—the last one leading to the first. Suddenly, I had my list. That night I made my decision. I was done. I was tired of all the drama, tired of the shit I was forced to endure, but most of all I was tired of living. I wanted it to end. _

_Suddenly I heard the door open. I scrambled into the closet. Insert the fifth tape._

"What the fuck?" Atticus asked after a few minutes of silence.

Zane took a deep intake in breath. "Someone insert the next tape."

Bastion did what Zane said.

"You know what?" Atticus asked right before Bastion pressed pause.

"What?" Syrus asked.

"If I could get a firm grip on Alexis's reality I would choke it." The elder brunette responded with a nodded of his head.

"I would too." Zane agreed.

* * *

**Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this!**


	11. Jaden

**Okay not a lot of reviews for the last chapter =(. Then again I am posting this a hell of a lot sooner than I expected to be. But I am at my aunt's and bored out of my mind so I decided to type up the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fanbased!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Pause the tape, and let's go to the library real quick." Atticus said, standing up.

"Why?" Chazz asked befuddled.

"To see the picture." Syrus said. Atticus nodded his head.

"Well, lets get going!" Jaden had a grin on his face. "I'll race you there!" Then he ran in the direction of the library.

"HEY! JAY! WAIT UP!" Syrus called out. He ran after his best friend.

Bastion laughed before joining them in a light jog. Leaving Chazz and the two elder Obelisk students together.

"What the hell! Don't leave me here!" Chazz ran after them as well.

Atticus shook his head. "Kids theses days." He had a huge grin on his face.

Zane looked at Atticus. "Have you seen yourself recently?"

"HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN TRUESDALE?" Atticus growled out.

"You are a kid." Zane jeered. He smirked at his best friend.

"Only at heart!" Atticus huffed.

Zane gave out a small, jovial laugh. "Whatever, Rhodes." Then the two eldest students ran to catch up to the younger group members.

* * *

Once they were at the library, the headed in the direction of the old dictionary. The opened the book and saw a picture flipped upside down.

Zane flipped the picture over. It was a picture of Alice and Alexis. It had the date and time on it as well.

Alice seemed very uncomfortable. Alexis had a huge grin on her face. Her smile was mischievous and so uncommon on her face. Her arm was around Alice's shoulder. Atticus didn't like it. It seemed so unnatural for his sister's appearance that it made him nervous. Zane didn't like it either. Her smile didn't touch her eyes and that made him frown.

"There's a note below the tally marks." Bastion commented.

Everyone's gaze turned to the dictionary, and below the tally marks. There was indeed a note.

_**Alice-**_

_**Well, I told you I had proof. Here it is; there are also more copies, so don't think you can throw this away and pretend it never existed. Because by the time you know of this, there will already be too many people who know about it.**_

_**~Alexis Rhodes**_

"Wow," Jaden whistled. "She thought of everything."

"Yes, she calculated all of this quiet well." Bastion nodded in agreement.

"How long did she have to actually plan all of this?" Chazz asked.

"The party was when she decided to kill herself; it had been a one month since she had died. We have been listening to the tapes for two weeks and two days." Atticus began to add up the math.

"No, we listened to the tape for two days, but after Chazz's tape you avoided him for two weeks. So we had the tapes for two weeks and two days, but we have only listened to them for two days." Zane corrected his friend.

"Well, Mr. Technical, anything else you would like to inform me on?" Atticus jibed.

"Nah, I am good." Zane smirked.

"Let's head back to the dorm." Atticus said. The others nodded their head and headed towards the blue dorm.

* * *

_I wanted to say right off the bat before I start the next tape that Zane, you shouldn't be on theses tapes. The only reason why you are was because I felt like I needed to apologize. So here it is. I'm sorry that I chickened out. Yeah, I could have faced everything that was happening to me, but do you know how hard it is to do something like that all alone? I had no one to turn too. _

"She had us." Atticus said.

"She knew that, but the thing she didn't know was would she be able to trust us. We could have hurt her." Zane murmured.

_I should have tried to reach out more, but I gave so many clues and no one noticed. Besides, I didn't want to make out a false cry for help. People already thought I was just in to _suicide _for attention. That made perfect sense; just because I asked to learn about suicide--anonymously-- I am desperate for attention; I would go as far committing my own death just to get attention. Like would receive any attention where I was going._

Jaden gulped. He felt bad about saying that in class, but had he known it was Alexis who did it, he would have taken action immediately. He knew Alexis was not one to joke around about something so serious. That was like Atticus being serious about not flirting with girls ever again--it was un heard of.

_But what I am sorry for the most, is that I let you guys down. I always wanted to be perfect. It was a goal, and it was something someone had to earn. But when the ideas of suicide hit, the voice would always say: 'Why perfection? You aren't going to reach it.' I wanted to be the perfect weight, the perfect student, the perfect friend, the perfect everything. Everything that I could control, I would. Why I never took control about who I dated was because I was striving to be the perfect sister, the person Atty would love no matter what. That seemed more important at the time._

"I just noticed that she was able to say suicide multiple times." Bastion inquired.

"That is because she already made up her mind about it." Atticus bit back a snarl.

_So, I'm sorry Zane. I should have done better. I should have _known _better. I am sorry, but there is nothing else to do but to move on. So how about we get back to the story. Jaden, this is where you come in._

All eyes turned towards Jaden, the last one in the group on Alexis's list.

"I wonder what it was that you did, Jay." Syrus said.

"I think I know why…but I am not sure if I am right." Jaden said aloud.

"Will you two just shut up?" Chazz snapped.

_Remember that girl that kept nudging me with her elbow? Well she was with you Jaden. You guys came into the room--totally wasted--and started to make out. So, there goes Chazz's theory about you, Jaden, being gay, then again it could be the alcohol. _

_You guys made out for a good thirty minutes. I was in the closet the whole time. I couldn't escape. If I tried you would see me, and right then I did not want to be seen. I didn't even want to be alive. Apparently she became on responsive, and that made you a little upset._

Atticus's eyes shifted in Jaden's direction. A frown was evident on his face. Jaden noticed this and blinked.

_No, you didn't try anything. You were a good guy. You tucked her in and left. I figured that could be my moment of escape. I opened the closet door once I heard the girl's even breathing. I grabbed the handle, about to turn it when I heard your voice, along with someone else's. _

"_Come on, I just want to see if she is okay. I wouldn't do anything to her." A male voice I knew but it shall remain nameless in this tape._

"_No," You responded. It sounded like you were playing hero; good guy verses bad guy. The good guy trying to protect the fair maiden locked away while she rests and the antagonist desperate to make sure the protagonist fails. You seemed like you were doing well until he said something only you would believe._

"_Come on, I won't be in there long. I have to work the night shift at the Deux Passé." And you believe him. I see the door knob jiggle as I let go. I scurried across the room and back into the closet. The girl was totally wasted so even if she did wake up, she wouldn't remember I was there. That guy, however, was sober. There was no alcohol in his system at the time this all took place._

"What happened Jay?" Syrus asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Sy." Jaden responded. He stared at the cartridge intently. He looked at none of the eyes that were gazed upon him.

"What was the girl's name?" Chazz asked.

"That is confidential, Chazz." Jaden said, his eyes never leaving the cassette player.

_I could have stopped it, but so could you. You had the chance to stop what went on numerous of times. I can list you two right off the bat: 1) You should have never let him in the room in the first place. 2) When five minutes had pasted and he was still in there you should have checked what the hell was going on._

_I won't hold it against you though, Jaden. I could have stopped it to. I _witnessed _it happening. I could have spoken up. I could have came out from my hiding spot and made him stop. I didn't. You are not the only one to blame, all three of us are._

"All three of us?" Syrus inquired.

"Me, Alexis, and the guy." Jaden said.

"Will you tell us what guy?" Bastion questioned. Jaden shook his head no.

_We can not change the past though. Our mistakes make us who we are, but for this present predicament our mistakes also caused a girl to get raped. If you are not at fault then neither am._

"You let a girl get raped?" Atticus inquired. All eyes were on Jaden.

"I didn't know she was!" Jaden snapped. He looked like he was about to cry. "If I knew I would have stopped it."

_The guy finally left. It felt like hours he was in that room, but it was probably only about maybe fifty minutes to an hour max. As soon he left the room. I opened the door and saw you Jaden. Your eyes were wide. You realized what happened in that room. You realize that _I knew _you let him in there, that I was there for the whole thing. For a moment I wanted to comfort you, but then that voice came back. "How can you comfort someone when you can't even comfort yourself?" It sneered at me. So I bolted away from you. My mind began to clutter and white out. I ran out down the corridor--only seeing white as I passed by all these objects I knew should have been there--and I headed towards my goal, the outside._

_I made it there, out of breath. I scanned the area to make sure the coast was clear. It wasn't a hundred percent clear, but clear enough that no one would notice that I was leaving. There a few people in the vicinity at the time, but one person stuck out the most._

Alice.

"_Alice!" I called out to her. She turned in my direction. She seemed shocked when she saw me._

"_A-Alexis?" She stuttered my name._

"_Yeah, its me." My voice was cold. It was almost like Zane's--emotionless, void._

_I grabbed her arm and gazed around the area. I found someone who I didn't expect to be here, but was thankful he was. Jesse. Why would I be grateful that he was here? It was because of his camera. See, I was already going to die--I would make sure of it._

Atticus closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear that. He wanted to block that last sentence out of his head. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Zane's. The elder Truesdale didn't say anything but his message was clear: Calm down.

_So I decided that I should make a few other people get what they deserve. One of them was Alice. Everyone thought she was so nice, well she wasn't. She used people for her own gain. She wasn't the benevolent soul that people believe her to be. She was a con artist and I was going to make sure someone saw, by that picture._

"_Jesse!" I called out to him. He looked at me. His expression was shocked._

"_Take a picture of us." I told him._

"_What?" He asked. He had the camera, I wanted him to take a picture. That wasn't hard to comprehend. He misused the camera before. He was only suppose to use it for the Duel Academy year book, but I wanted him to misuse it again. This time, for my reasons._

"_Just take a picture of me and Alice." I growled out. I was becoming impatient._

"_Alright." He said. He lifted the camera lens to his eyes. He focused the camera on me and Alice. My hand was around shoulders and I grinned. For once, I was glad that Duel Academy year book editor--Dr. Crowler--was so cheap. I grabbed the picture as soon as it came out of the slot in the camera and looked at it._

_I looked like I was perfectly fine, both physically and mentally. Alice looked like she was nervous. I grinned. The picture was perfect._

"_Thanks!" I said. Then I left with the picture in hand. I went to the library and made copies, placed them with people I deemed needed them, and placed the original in the dictionary._

_But, let me get back to Jaden. The whole reason why you received this tape instead of the guy who raped the girl, was because you would send the tapes to the next person. He wouldn't. So you got these instead._

* * *

**So tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. =)**


	12. Mindy

**Three more chapters! Including this one, if we don't its only two.**

**Disclaimer: This is story is purely fan based. I don't own the plot or characters. I do however own the ideas as to how the characters play a roll in the lead female's death and the order of her list.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Syrus was the first person to speak up. "I wonder who is next up."

"Don't we all?" Bastion asked. He looked at the cartridge, then at the other members of the group.

Jaden ended up flipping the tape over and pressing play first.

_By this point I was at my wit's end. The only thing that could form in my mind was death. How would I die? What would be the cause? Pills? A gun? Strangulation? There were many things I could to do kill myself. But how committed was I? Well, this next tape will tell you if I was really intended on dying or not._

_It started when I ran into Mindy and Jasmine. Jazz being the kind of girl that wants to hang out with everyone, slifers included, immediately dragged me along to where ever they were going. For a while, it felt like old times. When it was just me and the girls--no guys, no drama. But then Jasmine got a call. She told me and Mindy that she had to leave. We nodded and told her it was fine, every time she apologized._

_Soon it was just me and Mindy. She got this weird idea to steal Ms. Dorothy's car. I tried to talk her out of it, she was wasted. You would have to be up close to tell since she didn't smell like alcohol. Her eyes were bloodshot and her speech slurred. Yeah, she was drunk._

"_Mindy, no." _

"_Why not? It's not like anything bad is going to happen to us."_

"_Mindy."_

"_I am fine Alexis!" I ended up letting her drive. It was probably one of the worst things to do. I tried to get her stop driving, I even threatened to call Chancellor Sheppard. That made her slam her breaks. She glared at me, that was probably the _only _time wanted to be back at the party and be reprimanded by my brother._

"I didn't even know she was at that party though." Atticus said.

"She meant she would have enjoyed that better, Atticus." Bastion said.

"Oh." Atticus said. "That makes more sense."

"Does someone have to explain everything to you?" Chazz asked.

"No!" Atticus huffed.

"I thought blondes were suppose to be dumb, I never knew it was brunette's as well." Chazz said.

"Alexis wasn't stupid!" Jaden argued.

"Indeed, if I recall she got higher scores than everyone, except Zane, in this room during the tests."

"Well, no one can beat Mr. I'm-the-best-duelist-on-campus." Atticus frowned. He was glaring playfully at his friend.

"That is only because unlike you, I study." Zane said.

"I study!" Atticus huffed.

"Studying what a girl likes and dislikes just so you can hook up with this them is not studying." Zane said.

"It is too!" Atticus fumed.

"No, it is called observation." Zane argued.

"He's right." Bastion said.

"Fuck you." Atticus growled.

Jaden laughed. "See, Sy! I told you I wasn't the only one who acted like that!"

"Yeah yeah." Syrus said, he pulled something out of his backpack.

Jaden grinned. "So you knew I'd win?" He chuckled.

"No, I was just prepared so that if you did win, I would have it."

"What is it?" Chazz asked, eyeing the object in Syrus's hand.

Jaden grabbed the object and opened it. "A sandwich!" He grinned and took a bite.

The other males sweat dropped.

"Only Jaden." Atticus said. Zane nodded his head in agreement.

_The worst part of that night was what happened after words. She continued driving. We didn't get into an accident, but we hit something. A stop sign. Normally it wouldn't be such a bad thing, but it was dark and there were other cars on the Island. _

"_Mindy! Stop the damn fucking car!" I screamed._

_The car balked. "What?" She snapped. "What the hell is it now?"_

"_We need to call someone about that stop sign." Yeah I know it sounds like something to revel at. But it was important to me. Just because I wanted to die didn't mean I wanted others too. _

"_It is a stop sign, Alexis. Not a person." Mindy sighed._

"_Mindy, People could get hurt!" I tried to reason with her again, but to no avail._

"_No one will be hurt. Besides, no one pays attention to those anyway. I just saved people time." I frowned._

"_Mindy, at least call someone!" _

"_I will in the morning." She started the car again._

"_Then give me your phone, I will call." I told her. Of course the one time I need my cell phone, I didn't have it. Kismet is against me today._

"_Let me out. Now." I told her. She looked at me like I was psychotic. _

"_Fine, Get out." She unlocked the doors and I got out of the car. The moment my door slammed, she drove away._

"No…" Zane whispered.

"No what?" Atticus looked at his best friend skeptically.

"I know this night." Zane said barely above a whisper.

"We all do, we were at the party." Chazz said,

"Listen to the tape." Zane said.

"Okay!" Jaden said, finishing the last bit of his sandwich.

_I ran to the nearest place I knew that had the phone. It happened to be Deux Passé . _

_I called the school's security campus. It was the closest thing to the cops that I knew of on the island. Apparently, someone already called them for that same street, only it wasn't for a stop sign it was because of a car Accident._

_Mindy, I told you something could happen. The sad thing was, something did. Someone died. I probably beat myself up about it way more than I should have. I was with you when it happened, but at least I did attempt to do something about it. I was just to late._

_Someone died because I let you goof off. I let you take that car and allowed you to drive. It was one of the worst things I could have done, but I did it. It was all my fault. _

_No matter what logic I could have come up with, there was still that one fact that toppled them all: I didn't stop it. So it was my fault. Even though you were driving, and you were the one who was drunk. I was the one to blame._

"So, what were you saying?" Jaden asked.

"I was there during the accident. I was walking when I saw the two cars crash. I called the campus security."

"Who died?" Syrus asked.

"One of the campus chefs." Zane said.

"Which one?" Jaden asked. His affinity for food caused him to know all the chef's names.

"I don't know, all I know is that he had a kid. He was going to the docks to go back to Domino City to visit."

"Koto." Jaden murmured.

"Who?" Syrus asked.

"He was one of the ones that helped Ms. Dorothy during Eggwich day." Jaden explained.

"Oh." Syrus said, looking at his best friend.

"It is a shame he died. He made the best sandwiches. Only Ms. Dorothy made it better." Jaden sighed.

Syrus nodded his head.

"Stop talking you two!" Chazz said. Everyone was quiet, except them.

"Well, fine! We were just expressing how upset we were for his death." Jaden huffed.

"You can do that later!"

"Fine." Jaden frowned.

Everyone turned their attention back to the tape. But nothing came out.

"Is it broken?" Atticus asked.

"The light is still flashing." Chazz said.

"So it is not broken. What about the tapes?" Bastion offered.

"I don't think so. It is still spinning." Syrus said after carefully looking inside the clear window inside the door of the cassette player.

"Then what's the problem?" Atticus frowned.

"She's probably gone quiet." Zane said after a few moments of silence.

_All my fault. Everything always is, whether I was there or not. I was there when that stop sign fell over. I was at the infirmary when the man died--the man who got hit by a car that didn't know when to stop because you, Mindy, took down the stop sign with Ms. Dorothy's car. _

_Mindy, I will tell you now. Do not beat yourself up for this. I will take all of the blame. The reason you are on these tapes is simple. You ran over a stop sign and that resulted in someone's death. I told you not to blame yourself for your reprehensible act, because I will take all of the blame. I was already taking everything else. I can add one more burden to my list. And I did, too bad that made me further my plan of suicide. It put me one floor deeper into my own personal hell. _

_Congratulations for making my list Mindy. Just don't beat yourself up when you hear this, because really I already took enough for both of us._

_Two more stories to go. Find out who is next in the next tape._

"The last tape." Zane said,

"With two more sides to go."

"Insert it?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah." Zane replied.

"Alright!" Jaden said. "Sy, insert it!"

"Why me?"

"Because you didn't do it yet!" Jaden grinned.

"Fine." Syrus pouted, but none-the-less he pressed inserted the tape and pressed play.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! The story is almost done!**


	13. Harrington

**One more Chapter to go! Oh my god I am so happy! Haha. I even have a story idea for another one. :) Lol. I hope you guys enjoy this. I really tried to make this work out into the story. I think I did pretty well. I hope you guys agree!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fanbased!**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

__

Reputations change. However, it takes years to change it. Right now, my reputation was my classification as a Whore. That is because of Harrington; this tape is all for him.

"So, Harrington is the victim now." Bastion said.

"Harrington is the victim?" Atticus hissed. "Misawa, if anyone is the victim it is for damn sure not him!"

"Calm down, Atticus." Bastion said.

"You want me to calm down when you just classified one of the most fucked up kids on campus as a victim of my sister? Fuck you." Atticus growled out.

"Both of you just shut the hell up!" Zane roared.

Everything went silent from there. No one made a sound.

_So Harrington, do you feel accomplished in your life? You ruined mine, you should be. Then again, maybe that is a part of my sick twisted mind. I am apparently a hypochondriac so it doesn't matter what I think. It doesn't matter if my reputation is ruined, because I wanted to know more about mental health; I thought I had depression._

"_It's common for stressed teens to go through a little stage of depression." The nurse would tell me._

_My favorite quote the school counselor gave me was: "Oh, Ms. Rhodes, you are just exaggerating."_

_So I must be a bloody hypochondriac. Or suffer from Munchausen since I obviously am only interested in suicide to gain attention. Why does all of this matter to you? How would you be affected if I was hypochondriac or suffer from Munchausen? Well the answer was simple: I didn't get those "mental conditions" until you started my _whoring_ reputation. _

_My "conditions" didn't start—nor did they exist!—until you spread that rumor. But that isn't why you are on this tape._

"What is Munchausen?" Jaden asked.

"Munchausen Syndrome is a psychiatric disorder in which a person consciously fakes the symptoms of a physical disorder for attention

"Okay. So what is a hypochondriac then?" Syrus questioned.

"Hypochondriasis, or Hypochondria, is a mental disease that is deals with abnormal fear of having a serious medical condition." Atticus replied.

"How do you know that?" Chazz asked in shock.

"I always watched medical shows with Alexis." The elder brother of the deceased Rhodes responded.

_It was after that incident with Mindy. I couldn't face myself. So I tried to punish myself. I walked around the island over and over again. I didn't even eat any meals, I just kept walking. I must have been exhausted, but I really didn't care. _

_I walked until late the next night. It was pure luck that it was a Saturday that meant no school, only more parties. What better way than to drown out my sorrows with a few bottles of booze? But when I got to one of the parties, I just couldn't drink._

_Every time I tried to down a bottle of alcohol, I remembered what happened with Mindy, and someone died because of it. The guilt just came back. So I couldn't. My plan vanished. So I did the next best thing—jump into the ocean._

_You know that amazing feeling you feel when adrenaline surges through your veins? I wanted that feeling. The perfect way to do that was to jump into the freezing cold ocean for a nice swim. I was going to, but I saw you there Harrington._

"I don't like where this is going." Atticus murmured. Zane nodded in agreement.

"I don't think anyone does." Jaden said. The other three boys nodded in agreement.

_You smoothed talked your way into convincing me to go swimming in my undergarments. Well you thought you did. I didn't fall for you Casanova talking. So why did I end up doing what you wanted me to do, Harrington? I will save you the trouble of trying to figure it out. I did it because I didn't care anymore. I didn't care what people were going to say about me, I was going to die. Of course you didn't know that at the time. Even if you did, would you do something about it, probably not._

"Alexis did that?" Atticus gaped.

"No reason to judge, Atticus." Zane responded.

"I'm not judging her. I am just shocked." Atticus responded.

_We hung out with each other. You smooth talking your way into what you want. You moved closer, a little at a time. You made sure not to scare me, make me want to leave. You acted as if you cared about me._

"_Why are you so isolated now?" You would ask. I wouldn't respond._

"_Are you afraid? Do you hate being around people? Did someone hurt me?"_

_I wouldn't tell you the answers, but yeah _many_ people hurt me, including you. My brother made me go on a date with you. You spread those rumors about me. Those rumors caused James Crocodile Cook to start that list. Sadie slammed me because of James's list. I joined the Society of Light to get away; I ended up meeting Bastion again and he betrayed me. Next, Jesse used me for his peeping tom purposes. I asked Alice for help, she ended up using me. Then I just started avoiding people entirely. But I grew lonely, so what did I do? I tried that dating survey the school had and ended up getting called a "Fucking Tease" by Chazz. Then Syrus had the guts to take away the only thing that held up my firm defense—my foundation. Jaden allowed a girl to get raped, but so did I. I don't want to know what would have happened if I let Zane hurt me._

"Alexis," Atticus whispered. He hurt her; they all did—well all but Zane.

Zane looked at the cartridge with cold eyes. He was upset, but he wasn't going to show it.

"Why didn't anyone stop us?" Syrus questioned.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Jaden asked.

"She was afraid." Bastion said.

_So why was I letting you move your hand closer to my inner thigh? I wouldn't let Chazz do it. So why did I let you? I had given up by the time I saw you. I had my plan set. How I was going to kill myself, when, where. Everything was planned out. I couldn't even say the word, let alone think it when I saw Chazz. Now I can. Suicide. Suicide. Suicide. What a wonderful way to go. Suicide: so quick, so painless, and so phenomenal. _

_There are many addictions._

_A shot to kill the pain, a pill to drain the shame, a purge to stop the gain, a cut to break the vein, a smoke to ease the crave, and a drink to win the game. An addiction is an addiction because it all hurts the same. _

_My addiction was death. Not just any death, my death. I was fascinated by it. So far it was the only thing that held my interest for longer than a few minutes. It was the only thing _I could control.

"Oh my God," Atticus murmured.

"Lexi," Zane sighed. He didn't understand why she didn't come to him. Never did he harm her. He was always there to console her, always offered advice. And just because everyone else harmed her in some way didn't mean he would. He was hurt that she would think that. But he couldn't blame her. If he was her, he wouldn't trust anyone either.

_I let you do things no one else would ever dare to do. But that was only because I didn't give a damn. I wasn't a whore; I was just someone who gave up. There was no point for me to do anything, so why should I? So I sat there, in my undergarments while you touched my inner thigh, slowly creeping closer to your goal._

"She didn't stop him? Why?" Jaden questioned.

"She gave up, she made that clear." Bastion said.

"She could have told us! We would have helped her anytime!" Jaden roared.

"Would you?" Zane asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Jaden growled.

"Why didn't you while you had the chance?" Zane shot back.

"I didn't see you trying, Truesdale!" Chazz shot back.

"I did damn it!" Zane roared. "Every single day I tried to talk to her. Whether I had to talk to her during passing period, before breakfast, or after school, I tried to talk to her! I went to her dorm, waited outside class rooms; even skipped lunch just to try to see why was avoiding us, why she was avoiding me!"

The other boys were speechless.

"Where the hell was I when this happened?" Atticus asked.

"You aren't the hardest person to slip past, Atticus." Zane responded. That was the only thing he said. His attention was turned back towards the tape.

_You were the only person I allowed to do that. You were the only one who made your rumor true. But to be a whore you would have to spread your legs for anyone. I didn't spread my legs for you or anyone else. No, I just stayed still in the cold water while you touched me. I didn't care about anything at all. I was done. Just like your tape. Flip it over to hear the final tale._

"Want to flip the tape over today or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Syrus asked.

"Flip it over now, Sy." Atticus said.

"Okay," Syrus did as he was told.

_Today I ran into Zane. That weird effect took place again. I began to doubt if I wanted to die. I analyzed each reason for why I wanted to die, then each reason why I shouldn't. The pros of my suicide—in my point of view at the time—were far greater than the "cons". Only one reason was why I shouldn't was it would let people down, especially my brother and Zane. I worked so hard to prove them that I was worthy of their attention. They never belittled me, but they are the type of people that you need to prove your worth too, whether you wanted them to or not._

_So although I still felt strongly about suicide, I began to doubt if I really wanted it. I decided to give life one more attempt. I was going to try to save myself, yet again. _

_It would be far more difficult than I wanted to even attempt at. But, I had to try. How would I be "giving life another try" if I didn't attempt to save my own ass? So, decided to pick out who I was going to tell. _

_I couldn't tell Chancellor Sheppard, he would notify my brother, or worse…my parents._

_I couldn't tell my friends, they would think I lost it. Besides were they really my friends? _

"So she isn't thinking about suicide now?" Chazz questioned.

"Apparently not," Syrus said.

"So then what is she planning?" Jaden solicited.

"To tell someone," Atticus said, he had approval in his voice. Right when she really needed help, she actually tried to get help. He was happy, but sad that it failed. The good thing is, is that she tried.

_I decided to go to the only person I knew that wouldn't be able to give out my information, my counselor. Due to my confidentiality agreement he could not tell anyone. I wasn't harmful towards anyone else, so he couldn't tell. I was probably a hazard to myself, but if I asked for it to remain private his agreement to my privacy wasn't annulled. _

_So I planned what I was going to do. I even have our conversation on this tape. I hope you enjoy it._

"She had the tapes before the last one. She recorded the actual conversation!" Syrus said.

"Yes we know." Chazz rolled his eyes.

"So who is her counselor?" Jaden asked.

"Crowler," Atticus replied.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. =)**


	14. Crowler

**Okay this is the last chapter! Yay! It is over. I am thankful to all of my Reviewers and I am glad you enjoyed the story. However I am not writing anymore stories for this anime on this Account. I will give you more details after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Characters. It is purely fan-based!**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

_A-12 on your map is the place of our next scene. You will hear my conversation on this tape with my counselor, Crowler. He is the one who decides if I choose to live…or _die. _He makes the choice now. It is not in my hands._

They hear a door open. And a sound of a chair screeching across the floor as it is being pushed out. They hear a plop.

"Maybe it was her backpack?" Syrus asked.

"Possibly," Bastion said.

"_Alexis! How are you?" _Crowler's voice was heard through the tape. This time, she wasn't telling the story. Both of them were, only Crowler didn't know it. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was being recorded. His whole conversation between him and Alexis was recorded so everyone on the tape can hear it. Everyone would know that was the one who was the one who ended her life. Even if she was the one who overdosed, even if she was the one who choose it. Even if she really made the final decision, he played the biggest part in it. Larger than anyone else, it was his decision that allowed her to die.

"Alexis," Atticus whispered. He could find the words to say anything else.

"_I'm not really sure, Professor Crowler." _Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"_Oh? And why is that?" _He seemed genuinely curious.

"_Have you ever felt…unwanted?" _Her voice was hesitant, almost as if she didn't want to tell her secret.

"_Yes, that is normal in life. Many people experience it." _Crowler said in a confident tone, like he knew he was right and anyone who defied him was wrong.

"_But to such an extreme as self-inflicting pain?" _Alexis inquired. Her voice was still timid, like she didn't know how to express it.

"_Well...that is unusual but not uncommon. Why are you asking about it?" _Crowler stated the facts yet again, he said it as if he repeated it daily.

"_I'm just curious." _Alexis's voice was pitched a little too high.

"She's lying…again." Atticus said.

"How do you know that?" Jaden questioned.

"Her voice always gets a little higher when she lies; it's how we know she is lying." Zane stated.

"Why haven't we noticed this?" Syrus and Jaden questioned in unison.

"Because you guys are slow, you morons." Chazz growled out.

"_Are you sure?" _Crowler seemed to be aware of Alexis's uncomfortable state. However, if he knew she was lying or not still wasn't known.

"_Yes Professor Crowler." _Alexis's tone was more confident.

"_Have you talked to your brother in a while?" _Crowler decided to question her to make her feel a little more at ease.

"_No." _Alexis' voice grew distant.

"_Zane?" _The teacher questioned?

"_No." _

"She's lying." Jaden said.

"How do you know?" Syrus asked.

"She said it earlier in this tape. 'I ran into Zane today' that is what she said, word for word." Chazz said.

"Oh, Well I forgot!" Syrus huffed.

"_Yuki?"_

"_No."_

"_Anyone?" _His voice seemed surprised.

"_No. I don't really see why you are curious about whether I have talked to someone or not." _Alexis said, her voice held a restrained animosity in it.

"_Most girls your age tend to…seek other's approval." _Crowler said, attempting to easy her into their conversation that he was guessing will be a little uncomfortable.

"_I don't give a damn what other people think about me now." _Alexis shot back. Her animosity restraint is long gone.

"_Well, you use to talk to them a lot. However, I noticed that lately you are not hanging out with them as often as you use to." _Crowler said. His voice was stressed, like he wanted to yell at her, but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to judge what she said to him in private; he could only offer advice. If he did anything else, it would all back fire.

"_They don't need me to be around all the time. Besides, what does that have to do with me seeking "attention" from people?" _Alexis sounded hurt and upset.

"_Maybe this was your way of getting them back?" _Crowler told her, his voice seemed calmer.

"_I don't need their damn pity! If they wanted me to hang out with them, they would have found a way to hang out with me." _The young female Obelisk blue's temper was back and roaring to go.

"_Now, now, Alexis, don't get so riled up. I was merely stating what I thought might help." _Crowler attempted to calm her.

"_Answer my question, Crowler." _Alexis demanded.

"_And what was that again?" _Crowler asked.

The heard her suck in a breath, something she did every time she felt the need to scream…loud. They heard her even breathing for quite some time. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. It seemed like forever that they just heard her even breathing.

"_Are you alright?" _Crowler asked her. She didn't respond, all they heard was her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"_Have you or anyone else ever felt the need to hurt yourself?" _Alexis asked once she didn't feel the need to scream.

"_I cannot tell you about other students, Alexis. You know that." _Crowler chided her.

"_Have you then? Or anyone else _in the world_ felt the need to harm themselves?" _Alexis seemed almost desperate for the answer.

"_I have never. I would be repulsed at myself or any student's action to do such a heinous act. As for other people in the world, yes they have felt like that and they do many times a day. Many people cut themselves, starve themselves, attempt to drink their problems away, and even do drugs—especially hallucinogens—to attempt to rid themselves of those feelings." _Crowler stated the facts.

They heard her sigh a little. It sounded like a sigh of relief. They didn't know if she was happy that she was the only one, or if she was just happy that she managed to avoid the conversation about them. All they knew was that for some reason, she was relieved.

"_Tell me, why are you so curious about that?" _Crowler attempted to start a new conversation.

"_What would you do if I died, Crowler?" _Alexis did her best to impede that conversation from starting. She wanted to be the one in control of the conversation. She wouldn't let anyone else take over her control of the conversation.

"_Well…I…I…why ask something like that?" _Crowler was shocked. His voice was proof enough.

"_What would you do if I did die?" _Alexis asked the question again.

"_I…I…Alexis I think it be best if we change the subject." _Now it was Crowler's turn to avoid the subject.

"_I think it would be best for you to answer my question, _Counselor." Alexis stated. She was growing impatient.

They heard her foot pat softly against the ground. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_Are you going to answer me?" _Alexis asked.

"_Well, Alexis, I don't think I can answer that."_ Crowler sounded quite frightened. He didn't want to answer her question.

"_Why can't you answer that? You are my counselor."_ She said. She sounded like she was getting upset again.

"_I cannot answer that, Alexis."_ Crowler's voice grew hard. He was trying to make her see that he would not.

"_Do you care if anyone died here?"_ Her voice was low.

"_Of course I care if someone died!"_ Crowler growled out.

"_Then why don't you answer my question?"_ Alexis shot back.

"_Because it is you! I can't do anything!"_ Crowler growled out.

They heard a feminine gasp. Then more sounds of breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"_Because it is me?"_ Alexis said after a few minutes._ "What does that have to do with whether or not I die?"_ Alexis was clearly hurt. Her voice was a clear indication of that.

"_I didn't mean it to sound like that, Alexis!"_ Crowler stated hastily.

"_Then how did you mean for it too sound, like no one cares about me? That I am just some whore?" _Alexis screeched.

"_No! Who gave you that idea?"_ Crowler said. He tried to make her calm down.

"_You did!"_ She growled out.

"_I never called you a whore, Ms. Rhodes!"_ Crowler stated.

"_No one cares about whores."_ Alexis stated. Her voice was cold and distant.

"We cared about her." Jaden whispered.

"Of course we cared, idiot!" Chazz snarled.

"She didn't know that." Syrus said.

"Yes she did!" Atticus growled out.

"Then why didn't she confront us about everything?" Bastion barked back.

"She was scared. She didn't know how we would react. We could have reacted like Crowler just did! We could have called her psychotic or said she was making it up. We might have not believed her! She didn't know how we would react and that terrified her!" Atticus shot back bitterly.

"Atticus is right. If any of us were in her position we would have done the same thing. Our outcome might have been different but we would have never come to the people who hurt us." Zane said.

"It's not her fault." Jaden said.

"It never was." Atticus said.

"Then who the hell is at fault?" Chazz asked.

"We are. Why do you think we are on these tapes?" Atticus growled.

"Why didn't she try to reach out more?" Bastion growled.

"Who was she going to reach out too?" Jaden asked.

"She could have reached out to anyone!" Syrus yelled.

"Everyone she did reach out to had failed her!" Chazz said.

"I never heard her reach out to, my brother!" Syrus said.

"Everyone else she trusted hurt her, Syrus. How do would she have known if I did or not?" Zane said.

"See it is not her fault." Jaden said.

"No, it is." Zane said.

"What?" Atticus asked in shock. "Zane! How could you say that?"

"I am not saying she is the only one, Atticus. We are all at fault. No one forced her to do this. She did do that on her own free will. She is ultimately at fault for taking her life; however, we all pushed her in that direction. So we too are at blame. Not just her, all of us." Zane explained.

"She could have sought help." Bastion said.

"What do you think she was doing you slacker?" Chazz growled.

"I'm a slacker? Last time I checked I have better grades than you, Princeton." Bastion said.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Atticus roared. "That is enough of putting my sister on trial! She is dead and there is nothing we can do about it. So stop insulting each other and let's finish the tape!"

Both of the younger teens shut their mouths immediately. No argument presumed.

"_Ms. Rhodes, you are not a whore!"_ Crowler did his best to reason with her.

"_Am I though?"_ Alexis said.

"_No one cares about me. Everyone calls me one. So what makes me not one?"_

"_Who calls you that?"_ Crowler asked in his teacher tone, like he would do something about it.

"_No one you need to know about, Crowler. It is not important anymore. They have gotten away with it. Now tell me why you wouldn't do anything if I died?"_ Alexis deadpanned.

"_You are a student here; it would be out of my hands."_ He answered.

"_Would you tell anyone?"_ Alexis asked.

"_I would have to."_ He responded.

"_If you didn't have to tell someone, would you still?"_ Alexis asked.

"_I probably wouldn't."_ he responded.

"Why would he not tell anyone?" Atticus asked.

"He is the only one who knows the answer to that." Bastion said.

"Why would you not report my death?" Alexis asked, her voice held forced curiosity. Conversation was coming to an end, the boys knew it.

"It would become messy to get involved with such a thing. It would be better to let my superiors deal with it." Crowler said.

"…If you were the only one to know—since you didn't tell anyone—how would your superiors deal with it?" Alexis asked.

"They would stumble across it eventually." Crowler stated.

"I think our conversation is over, Crowler." Alexis said. They heard a chair screech across the floor again, and a door open.

"Alright, Alexis, remember to come to me anytime you need to talk." They heard Crowler say before a door slammed shut.

_Well you guys heard the conversation. He didn't do anything to persuade my decision. In fact he furthered my choice. He proved suicide was the right choice for me. He didn't care if I died, just like everyone else._

"That is a lie! I cared about her! Zane cared about her!" Atticus said.

"She didn't know that." Bastion said.

"Don't twist my words against me, Misawa." Atticus bit back.

"I am not." Bastion said.

_Well, my tales are over. I made it all clear. Now all I can do is pray that it got through. By and by passes time. My story ends, but maybe for you, a new one can begin._

The guys waited to hear more but no sound came. It was true, Alexis was not going to tell anything else. She was dead and the tapes were over. Now, no one will speak for her.

"Well, now what?" Jaden asked.

"You guys will go to bed." Zane said.

"And you two?" Chazz asked.

"We are going to make sure the tapes are in order, rewind, and send them to the next person on the list.

"Alright," Jaden asked. "Bye guys!" Jaden then dragged the other younger gentlemen out of the dorm.

* * *

The next day, Atticus was at the school shop with Zane.

"Can you mail this for me?" He asked Ms. Dorothy.

"Yes, why of course," She said glancing over the package. "But it has no return address." She said.

"I know. I want to keep it that way." Atticus responded.

"Alright, dear," She responded "I will send this package."

"Thank you, Ms. Dorothy." Atticus said.

"Anything you want me to do for you, Zane?" The elder woman asked.

"No thanks, Ma'am. I'm just here with Atticus." The elder Truesdale responded.

"Alright, have a good day boys!" She said.

"We will bye Ms. Dorothy!" The boys said in unison. Then they both departed from the school store.

Now the tapes are Jim's.

* * *

15388 Teens are Arrested

4219 Teens get sexually Transmitted Diseases

3610 Teens are assaulted

2861 Teens drop out of school

1377 Teens become mothers

1106 Teens get an abortion

1000 Teens begin drinking

500 Teens begin doing drugs

420 teens are arrested for drug use

6 Teens die from suicide

All in one day

If you know someone who needs comfort, give them comfort. It might be against your instinct to get involved, but it is something that everyone needs. Don't judge them; just give them someone to talk to. It is something they need, and something that can prevent their premature death.

* * *

**The final chapter! Done! I am happy :). I hope you guys liked it.**

**About not writing anymore of this anime on this account it is because I made a new one that is for fan-based stories only.**

**I will update when I get a firm idea. The username is Romantically Distant.**

**I enjoyed all of the reviews I got. Thank you!**


End file.
